How to be a Devil
by lemony.club
Summary: On my way home, I died while trying to be a hero. But luckily for me, a good deed will not go unrewarded, and so I found myself in the world of monster, devils, and angels after I drawled in my final breath while blackness overtook my vision. Armed with knowledge of the future events, I intended to take all the advantages I can take. Written in first person perspective.
1. Act I: Dead Life

**How to be a Devil (High-school-DXD)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

 **=[How to be a Devil]=  
**

 **Act I: Dead Life**

The sound of sirens seemed to stop abruptly, and the red and blue blazing light they emitted contorted, distorted, and blurred into the fiery background. Shouting came from people along the side of the road filled with dangerous shrapnel and twisted metals. Many of them were being told to stay back by those that knew the inherent danger of the current situation. There were sobbing, crying here and there, but most sounds were no longer discernable – at least to me.

I knew this was the end, and the terrifying blackness had begun invaded the corners of my vision. At the center of my focus was the little blond-haired girl looking up at a silver-haired man, and pointing a finger at me. The young man gave her a firm nod and planted his eyes – those bizarre looking eyes, noticeable silvery in color – at my direction. With an emotionless expression, he leaned down and picked up a book that was sitting lonely amongst the broken debris. I recognized that book instantly. It was the novel that I had just brought in a local bookstore on my way home.

It was mine! I hadn't even had the chance to read it yet. That was a blatant lie – sorry. I did read through it. In fact, I had read through it several times before I purchased it just like the previous volumes, housed in one of my many bookcases. I wanted to read it again, and again, and again. I wanted to commit every word to memory. Was that weird for a dying person?

He held up the book with one hand, letting me see the cute red-haired girl illustrated in front cover and mouthed me something. Even at such distance, I swore I could hear his voice loud and clear. It was as if he was sitting next to me, speaking directly into my ears without any obstruction. What did he asked me exactly? Ah yes – he asked me what I desired most in this moment.

The answer was no brainer. In my dying moment, I wanted to live – obviously. And continue to live into ripped old age, surrounded with all the manga and anime that I love – I mean all people that I… fine I'm an otaku.

I have friends, you know. Lots and lots of friends! Girlfriend too – maybe one day soon… shut up!

There were still many things I wanted to do, so many manga I wanted to read; so many anime I wanted to watch. Why… was this happening to me? Oh, that right, I decided to play hero and pushed the girl out of an incoming truck without thinking. It crashed into me before plowing into several cars, forming a pile up. That girl didn't even thank me for my sacrifice. She just stared at me impassively. And here, I thought she would be one of those girls I had read so much about. I guess reality was different. Reality sucked big time. How I wish I could live in that world…

My vision soon faded. The last thing I saw was staring at the upheld novel, wishing to live in that world – a world with angels and devils. Darkness soon enveloped me. I finally died, my mangled body bleeding out onto the asphalt. Sorry mum. Sorry dad. Sorry for being such a failure.

"Even if it was unnecessary, a selfless deed will not go unrewarded," a calming voice echoed, rippling in the blackness. It was that silvery-haired man. "You wish to live in this book? It is not a hard thing to do, and it is well within my ability to grant it."


	2. Act II: New Life

**Act II: New Life**

Waking up amidst warm bodies in a massive bed really shocked me. One minute ago, I was gasping for my last ounce of air, bleeding to death with pieces of me smearing all over the road while being watched on by many, many horrid faces.

Now, only a minute later, I was lying in a warm bed, in a massive chamber, and everywhere my hands – fingers – ran was incredibly soft and elastic. Smooth skin! Girl's skin! Holy shit! Girls! Not one, but many! I had never touched a girl in my entire life let alone being so close to so many, so pardon me for being completely paralyzed.

The girls moaned softly in their sleep. Each cutely cuddled closer to my bare chest – my incredibly well-toned and muscular chest – for warmth and comfort. My eyes bulged out a little. If this was an anime or cartoon, my eyes would fall right out of their sockets at the wondrous sight. Luckily I didn't become blind and managed to take a look over my body. It wasn't my fat and stubby body. I got abs? Wow, I got abs! ABS! If this was some kind of heaven – or heck, even a delusional fantasy, I'll take it.

"Thank you, God," I prayed softly despite not all that religious. That was when I felt a mild electric shock rampaging through my body. That was weird, but it snapped my body out of its paralysis. My hands and fingers were free to move again along with the ability to examine all within their reach. I stared at the beautiful mounds that surrounded me – soft, elastic mounds. A pair was right next to my face, inviting me. Breasts! I wanted to touch them, feel their softness upon my fingertips. Fondle them until I lose all sensation. Hell! I wanted to stuff my face in them and suck on them, to see what they tasted like, but I feared that I might wake up from this wonderful dream if I did something so drastic.

I swallowed… swallowed hard and balled my hands while staring at the lovely beauties that surrounded me. Each of them was naked, covered only loosely by thin sheets. There at least half a dozen of them on this bed, with their hands and legs wrapping around me. And each slight movement they made allowed their smooth skin to brush against mine, suggestively, seductively. If I wasn't so frightened, I would have done what any boy my age would. Who the hell wouldn't?

Seriously, who the hell wouldn't?

Ah, fuck it. I only live once – actually I died and get to live again, I think? I wasn't really sure, but I wasn't going to miss such an opportunity when it presented before me. One of my hands reached out, fingers gently slide over the mound, following the smooth curve, letting the sensation sank into my sensor. Yes! I fondled one! I'm finally a man! A milestone in my virgin life!

My hand jerked back the moment the girl moaned. Did I wake her? The girl slowly opened her eyes and blinked slowly at me. Those feline eyes ensnared me. She had cat eyes! They glittered in the dark! She then closed them and squirmed slightly, shifting her body and breasts close to me as if she was teasing me. I gulped and froze for several minutes. I didn't notice it before, but each of the girls surrounded me had animalistic features. They had ears on top of their head, obscured by their hair, along with tails in their rear. This was some kind of furry harem!? Awesome! I wished morning would arrive soon so I could check each of them out in more details.

I honestly didn't want morning to come. I wanted this night to last forever. Sleeping here amongst these beauties was a dream to die for. And even with all the restrain, my hands wanted to latch themselves on those fleshy globs. Who was I to deny them – to deny me? My hand reached out and found something to hold onto once more.

"Ah, Master, please don't be so rough," the girl cooed hazily. "I'm still sore…"

Master!? Did I hear that right? She just called me master, right? Right!? Wait! What did she meant by sore? My mind was running miles an second before it clicked. It clicked again and again. While I had no recollection from more than several minutes ago, I knew there was only one real reason for the current situation. The knowledge came with a daunting realization. I frowned and retrieved my hands. My heart sank. This wasn't my life, but someone else's. I was here and not here. That was kind of depressing.

I simply lay there, perfectly still amongst erotic flesh, contemplating the reality of my current situation, until light began to streamed through the curtains, warming and brightening up the room. I sighed and untangled myself from the bed slowly and carefully. I didn't wish to wake any of them, but I realized my effort was rather pointless.

The moment I stepped onto the floor with a sheet wrapped around my waist, covering my indecency, each of the girls pulled themselves awake. They hastily got off the bed and practically kneeled around me, naked. The sight stunned and aroused me all the same. I gaped, thinking of what to say while my body reacted differently. Luckily, they spoke up first.

"Please forgive us, Master," they all said in unison, bowing their head deeply.

–!? What was there to forgive?

"I… forgive you," I decided to say before the awkward silence could linger any longer. Whatever they'd done wrong, I didn't really know. I had no memory before finding myself on the bed and in a body that wasn't mine to begin with. Strangely, even though I'd forgiven them, they remained kneeled. I frowned and pursed my lips. "Look at me."

They all did, raising their head only enough to do so. There was visibly fear in their anthropomorphic eyes. They were frightful in front of me? Why?

I wanted to ask, and so I did. "Why are you so fearful of me?"

None of them spoke up. Instead, they lowered their head, planting their gaze upon the floor. I reached out my hand, towards one of them, and her ears twitched. As my hand approached her head, she jerked slightly back and quivered in fright. Her behavior was enough for me to back away. She was terrified for reason beyond my knowledge. I feel that I could press the matter, learn more about the reasons behind her fear, but decided to leave it for now.

"Ahem," I coughed into my hand. I wondered if I was someone of important. Most likely I was, and with the way they were acting, I was also ruthless. Eh? I wanted to test out my theory. "Your Master needs a change of clothing. If you don't show me where I can change, there will be punishment."

I couldn't help but chuckled inwardly. It was actually amusing to see them all rushed towards side of the room and opened the door into the dressing room before repositioning themselves in two lines, four in each line, one line on each side of the doorway, awaiting for me to pass through, which I did with a thin smile.

The dressing room was simply massive, with space bigger than most modest family's home. Standing in from of a full size's mirror, I was able to examine my body in depth. Unlike my old body, which splatted against hard concrete and repainted the road in crimson shade, this new body was taller with muscular frame. I love it. I smiled and did some machos postures, accenting the muscles in my arms. And that was before I remember I was being watched by eight beauties.

I coughed and stared at them. They lowered their head in response. What was up with that? I shook my head lightly and checked the row of cabinets to see which attire suited my taste. There were many to choose from. I just picked one at random. A loosened grey shirt and jean suited my need. When fully dressed, I paid attention to the girls, who were still naked since their time in bed; in bed with me. That got my blood flowing to where it should. I could literally see everything, from their enormous breasts to their shapely rear.

I coughed again, trying to look away, but failed miserably. If I could steer my gaze and mind away from them, I was not a man. Their animalistic tails and ears really got my heart pumping. "Why… why aren't you dressed?"

They leered at each other for a good amount of time before I asked again – sternly. When one of them had the courage to speak up, I finally understood the reason why.

"By your order, we… aren't allowed to cover ourselves in your presence, Master," one of them spoke for the rest. Each of them held their head low. They weren't allowed to wear anything in front of me? What kind of request was that? But given their gifted features, I couldn't really blame myself, whoever I was before.

Something bugged me. Considering the size of the bedroom and its adjoining dressing room, the place I was in must be enormous, with countless servants and likely occasional guests. "What about others?"

The girl looked at each other as if they were exchanging questions. "What do you mean by others?"

"Other servants, people," I said. From their expression, I realized there were no other servants beside them. "What about guests?"

"There is currently no guest staying for the night, Master," one of them revealed. She seemed like she wanted to ask what was going with me, but refrained from doing so. I knew I was behaving strangely, but that could not be helped.

"Is that so," I said. "I changed my mind. I would like you all be dressed for breakfast."

No I wouldn't like that, but it would be very distracting.

Either that I tended to change my mind on frequent basis or that they wished to be clothed like normal people, the eight girls quickly dressed themselves in all style of clothing while I stood there, watching them. It was a quite a wonderful sight, and they did not ask me to turn away. They wouldn't dare, most likely.

In any case, life was good. I had to pinch myself half a dozen times throughout the viewing to make sure I wasn't dreaming or anything of sort.


	3. Act III: Servant Life

**Act III: Servant Life**

As I suspected, the building was enormous. The dining room – hall – was bigger than my bedroom. It could fit and feed several hundreds of people easily. Alright, I exaggerated a little – a couple of hundreds of people tops. Still freaking huge though!

But despite its size, there were no other servants as far as I could tell. Why was that? For something of this magnitude, there should be hundreds of servants. But except for the girls behind me, following me at a distance, there were no other people just like they had said.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. None of the girls spoke up. That kind of silence bothered me. It was as if they weren't sure what kind of response they should give. Why was that? Were they afraid that I don't like their answer? I widened my eye a little at that thought. Considering that I don't let them wear any form of clothing in my presence, it was a possibility. That needed to be change.

"When I asked," I said, sternly, clearly and loudly. "I expect an answer. Understand?"

"Y-yes, Master," the all stuttered in unison. Some of them were more confidence than other, and I didn't need to turn around to know that they held their head low.

"Where is everyone?" I asked again.

"You have dismissed them all, Master," one of them answered.

"Why?" I questioned. To dismiss everyone was kind of stupid. For the building of this size, there should be at least a dozen caretakers. I already noted there were dusts gathering in a few places. Indoor plant had already begun to wither.

"Because… they weren't to your liking," another girl answered while the rest tried to think up of one. I don't feel like they were lying – just my intuition. I believed that they simply don't know how to relay the information without aggravating me in the process.

"And you were?" I asked – commented actually. That was a stupid comment. Considering their sheer beauty and voluptuous figure, I did not need to ask that question. No many would want to part with any of them. But once the question escaped my lips, I couldn't really take it back.

They just looked at each other, exchanging glances and debating in silence.

"Maybe I should dismiss you all," I said with a devilish smile. That was a joke. I wouldn't dismiss them no matter what. They were part of my harem. My harem! But considering what I knew so far, they probably would like that, not having to deal with me and my insane orders. To my surprise, each of them dropped to the floor almost immediately.

"Please don't dismiss me, Master," they all said in fright. Not us, but me, they stated. A few were on the verge of tear. Why were they behaving in such a way? Being dismissed was not the end of the world, or was it?

I kneeled down, getting to their level. That seemed to take them back more than a little. They probably had never seen me – their master – stooping so low to the ground before. I lifted a face up through the usage of my finger under her chin. A bead of tear slid down her beautiful cheek. She closed her eyes and seemingly accepted whatever I was going to do to her. Damn, she was so cute like that.

"I would never let you go, any of you go," I said. That sounded awesome in my mind. When said, not so much. It was a little cliché, but it was what those manga characters would say in time like this. I thought about those characters, viewing them as my guide to paradise. "I love you all, my cute, little servants."

Yeah, that sounded incredibly stupid. I paused. My heart thumped. Nobody would say something like that. It would work in manga and anime, not the real world, and only worked if said by the main hero.

She blinked and stared at me. Her face then tinted in red. She was blushing!? Oh! She was blushing! I never seen a girl blushed before!

"Master," she uttered and nodded shyly.

Wow, the statement actually worked? I was somewhere in the cloud, screaming at the top of my lungs victoriously. Not really. That was in my head, and the other girls around me looked surprised when I said I loved them all while on my knees. They probably had never seen me behaving like that before. I read enough reincarnation manga to know what they were thinking, but I weren't about to imitate whoever I was inhibiting. For one, it was impossible to do so.. And for two, the more important of the two – I didn't want to. Fuck that guy.

"Now, tell me," I said, running my thumb over her cheek. The softness of her skin under my thumb was surreal. I couldn't believe I just touched a girl's face, and she had allowed me to do so. "Why are you so afraid of being dismissed?"

"I don't… want to die, Master," she said reluctantly. "Please don't kill me."

So that was it huh? Did I kill people I had dismissed? What kind of monster was I? The thought of killing actually nauseated me. Wait, did that mean I killed all the servants I dismissed? How many people had I killed? Dozens? Hundreds? My mind was racing.

"I would never let any harm come to any of you, I promise!" I said loudly.

Except if that harm was from me – they all probably thought something similar. Still, the comment was enough to make them see me in a different light. It did not take a genius to know that my image in their mind was not that great, and any chance that I could persuade them otherwise would be of advantage. I don't want them to resent me. Considering they shared my bed – I want to continue waking up each day with them by my sides, but if it comes to worst, I rather not put myself in danger. I might not get a third chance.

"If you don't want to stay here with me, you can leave. I will not harm you," I offered, following some kind of monologue in my mind. I had thought about all the possible choices in the Master and Servant relationship, having some ideas how some paths would go. Offering their freedom was a bold move on my part, but the benefit I could reap in the end was great even if the chance of them leaving was high. I wouldn't want to part with my harem ever, but the offer was necessary.

I had expected a few to accept and leave, but none of the girls did. That brought suspicion into my mind. They were too terrified to leave – more terrified than serving me and my whims. Was it because they could not leave even if they wanted to? A condition to their servitude? Huh? Something ran through my mind.

"If I were to die, what would happen to you?" I asked. I did not ask all of them. I only asked the girl right in front of me. She seemed to be lost in her own mind from her flickering of her eyes. Had I never shown any form of affection to her before?

"I… I would become a stray," she answered shyly.

Stray? Why would she become a – I blinked and looked over the girls, all eight of them, while the image of the silver-haired man holding a book flashed in my mind. Highschool DXD – a supernatural world full of devils and angels. I sweated a little. I retrieved my hand and stood up.

"Are you all of the same rank?"

The girls nodded slowly. That gave me the last confirmation I needed. They were my peerage, and they couldn't leave because a fate worse than death awaited them. Without me, their King and master, they would lose their mind slowly as their demonic power spiraling out of control. Strays met with only one end.

I wrapped both of my hands behind my back and fisted them, trying to stop my shaking. I was a devil, I knew now. That would explain quite a few things, such as my seemingly enormous estate. All devils had enormous estate after the end of the war due to the diminishing population. No. That weren't true. All devil above High-Class had enormous estate. Ultimate-Class owned more land than they could possibly use. And the existence of the peerage system told me that I was living in the era of Sirzechs Lucifer or his successor.

"Get up," I ordered. It took a moment for them to do so. Once they did, they all waited for me.

"I wish to speak to Sirzechs," I said, purposely using his actual name rather than his title. "Please arrange the meeting."

The girls blinked at me. Their expression had told me that it was an impossible task. So I wasn't someone of high status to gain an audience with Lucifer on a short moment of notice. That also meant I was not of Ultimate Class as they held great respect even to someone of Lucifer status. And through the process of elimination, I knew I was of High-Class. High-Class belonged to a clan. What was my clan? I hoped it was one of the seventy-two pillars. They had great history.

"Never mind," I said. The girls appeared to be in relief, not having to figure out way to arrange a meeting with one of the four Satan of the underworld. From my knowledge, which I gained from the manga and light novel, I knew all the Satan along with their distinct personalities.

The four Satan were Sirzechs Lucifer of the Gremory Clan, Ajuka Beelzebub of the Astaroth clan, Falbium Asmodeus of the Glasya-Labolas clan, and finally, Serafall Leviathan of the Sitri clan. Serafall was one of my favorite characters in the book. I wondered if she looked exactly like she did in the illustration with a child-like body and huge breasts. She was an oppai loli! I want to see her. Speaking of loli, Ophis is also a loli. A gothic loli! Dragon God! No, gothic loli!

Countless of characters ran through my mind. The cast of Highschool DXD were vast with all manner of appearance. I wanted to see each one of them – especially breasts – I mean girl. No wonder my peerage were composed of beauties. Almost everyone in this place was!

I love this life!

 **Next: Devil Life.**

And yes, Vizardlord7, this is the Kuroka's master.


	4. Act IV: Devil Life

**Act IV: Devil Life**

I hate this.

Standing here, all alone, staring at the padded wall while unable to activate my magic for hours on end frustrated me greatly. If I recalled correctly, all pure-blooded devils had some form of magic, inherited from their clan. Even if I wasn't of pureblood descent, highly unlikely though, I would still have some form of magic, considering I had a peerage.

Speaking of peerages, where did I put those evil pieces? If the girls resembled my peerage, holding the same rank, then they were all pawns. Eight pawns for eight beautiful girls. Thinking about them really got my blood pumping. What were their names again? They didn't tell me, and I didn't bother to ask. I should have asked them. They were part of my harem, and even if they were low-class devil, they were still part of my harem. They were extremely cute and adorable with their ears and tails.

I was fairly sure that the devil whose body I currently inhibited had requested them to keep those traits visible. Some kind of fetish he had? I approved. I actually wanted to pat them like some kind of pet, but that would degrade their status. They were Youkai, not some kind of domesticated animal. They were monsters in the eyes of humans. What kind of species were they? The only youkai that Ishibumi-sensei had written and illustrated with the exception of Koneko were from Kyoto.

I wanted to see Kunou – I got several figurines of hers – in another life. I wasn't really sure what Yasaka had looked like from the vague description I had read, but I would like to have a chance to find out. Her breasts – according to Issei were huge. Maybe I could somehow swoop in and rescue her from the hands of those from the Khaos Brigade. Had that happened yet?

My mind wandered to the Khaos Brigade, specifically the hero faction. They were insanely strong, with many of them wielding Sacred Gears and Holy/Unholy weapons. Even without their arsenal, they were still insanely strong. The thought brought me back to my current dilemma. I was only a High-Class devil due to inherited status. My incomplete peerage told me that I did not even earn that status let alone had the power to match it. That was kind of depressing. I wanted power, or at least power that I could use to tell others to fuck off.

There were ways too many monsters in this world. The strongest of my kind – the devil – was likely Lord Lucifer since he was a super-devil; a class beyond Ultimate. Sirzechs Lucifer was powerful, thanked to his mastery in the Power of Destruction, but a mere child in the grand scale of things. There were monsters towering him, and monsters towering them. Monsters towering monsters – holy shit! I just realized how insignificant I was.

Why couldn't I have overwhelming power with godlike status? A Marty sue? A God sue? Reincarnation stories always revolved around a sue character, wasn't it? That would be awesome. Why didn't you put me in one of those prominent clans, silvery guy?

I wished I had heralded from the illustrious Baal clan, but this crest – my family symbol – carved into the floor right in front of me wasn't that of that clan – or any clan that I could remember. Having the Power of Destruction at my disposal would be great. But then again, Rias Gremory wasn't all that strong even if she wielded that power. Sure, she could bitch slap fallen angels like Raynare with ease, but against those of her station, she was lacking in the powerhouse department – at least not until Issei becomes part of her peerage.

The Red Dragon Emperor – one of the two heavenly dragons, ranked just below Dragon God Ophis and True Dragon, the Great Red. Albion, the White Dragon Emperor was the other heavenly dragon. I knew their capabilities and limitations even if I had never seen either of them before. Ddraig, the red emperor, had the power to penetrate and overwhelm anything, and the white emperor had the ability to absorb and reflect anything. I had no doubt that Issei would one day possess both of them from the way the light novel was heading.

This likely would change if I somehow interfered.

I should make a comprehensive detailed list of everything I could remember about this place along with everyone's abilities and weaknesses. Who knows when they might come in handy? Even if I could recall them, important piece of information won't come to me when I needed. Plus, my knowledge from other manga and anime kept surfacing in my mind. I usually read manga or watch anime right about now, and I was probably going through withdraw.

As my frustration grew, my patience diminished. I slammed my fist onto the floor. The floor cracked a little, but that was all. Super human strength wasn't my forte apparently. Bummer! I would like to throw cars at my opponents. Speed weren't part of my skillset either since despite my physique, I was fairly slow and exhausted myself rather quickly. That mean I lacked stamina. And without my magic, I was a total weakling. Was I destined to be a failure again? No friend, no job, no life?

I gripped my head in frustration. "Why can't I be a Marty Sue?"

A gentle breeze washed over me, brushing against my hair. I blinked. There was no window in this room, so where did the wind come from. I looked around and focused on the only entrance out of the room. It was closed, and I told the girls not to interrupt me during my training. They gave me an odd look when I did.

"Wind?" I questioned as I raised my palm, trying to recall the feeling of frustration. I could feel a weak draft streaming over my opened palm. It was minuscule, but it was there. I concentrate, holding onto that fleeting emotion, which seemed to be my trigger. "… wind!"

I finally activated my magic. I could not describe fully how ecstatic I was. I could manipulate one of the four basic natural elements – wind! Wind! Just like the last air bender! I wonder what my limits were.

Time flew quickly as I experimented on the extent of my aero-kinesis power. What? That was the proper term. I was less impressed at the potency of my magic, but the control I had over the elemental force of nature was outstanding. Sometimes smaller was better. I could create small gusts under my feet. They could lift me several feet off the ground. Useless, considering I could simply manifested my devil wings and fly, but my levitation shown me things I had never thought possible.

"This is awesome!" I called out and throw several compressed wind blades along the air. They were not big enough or strong enough to cut through anything, but the noise they created while slicing through the air told me they were there even though I couldn't even see them. I could do something with that as countless of techniques relating to winds flooded into my mind. Reading manga my entire life gave me an unbeatable repository of specialized techniques. If only I could mimic them with my magic, I would be untouchable.

"I wonder if this is possible," I mumbled and enclosed my palms together, right in front of me. Under my outstanding control, a small sphere about the size of a marble formed after several minutes. I continued adding micro wind blades onto the surface, layer after layer, until there sphere swelled in size. Spherical shape began to deform, shifting into an elliptical one, once it reached baseball size. It began to vibrate in my hand, and one of the micro blades slashed across my palm, drawling blood. I yelped on reflex and jerked my hand away, causing the sphere to jet to one side.

That was a mistake. It grew in size along the path and slammed into the wall. The world my eyes saw soon blackened. I passed out from the incredible pain.

I woke up in bed, unable to move. My entire body was bandaged. I turned to the side and saw the girls, looking quite busy. Most of them were trying to change my bandage without waking me. Even though they kind of resented me, they still cared enough to take care of me. If they wore short, sexy outfits, I would die happy. Oh well, maybe another time.

I made a note, and swallowed my fantasies. "What happened?"

"We don't know," one of the girls said. I really wish I knew her name, but looking at her elongated ears, I silently nicknamed her Usa-chan, short for usagi, meaning bunny. I will get her name when I figure out how to go about it smoothly. "We heard a loud explosion and… umm… your voice."

"Voice? You mean I was screaming," I said. She looked around and nodded. "Who found me?"

They all looked at each other before confirming they all did. That was a lie, but they probably don't want to single each other out. I did tell them not to intrude for any reasons. It wasn't like I'm going to punish them for going against my order. I probably bleed to death if they did.

"Thank you," I said. They all stared at me in shock. "For saving me. I would have died if you did nothing."

The girls seemed to become statue with a frozen expression. I, by which, I mean the bastard before me, probably had never thanked them for anything before. Why would he? They were his peerage – fancy name for basically slaves – and it was their job to cater his every whim.

"I'm hungry," I commented. I was hungry, and that remark was enough to shake one of the girls out of her paralysis. I dubbed her as Inu-chan, for her dog ears. She might be Ooka-chan (wolf). The rest of the girls followed suit. "You, Inu-chan, go get me something to eat."

The girls leered at her. She pointed at herself and uttered. "Inu… chan?"

"Ooka-chan then?"

"I'm… yes," Ooka-chan said. That wasn't her name, I figured as much from her body language and facial expression, but oh well. It was now.

Ooka-chan hurried out of the room while the rest continued on changing my bandage. I would relish in their sensuous touch if I wasn't in so much pain. Despite their gentle and careful effort, I could feel my body screamed in agony. What the hell was I hit with? I tried to recall the last moment, but it was hard.

Contrary to what I read and watched, wind-based techniques were invisible. Any techniques related to wind were invisible, and the only way one knew it was there was due to the noise winds created or the effect they inflicted upon the immediate surroundings. Unlike fire, water, and earth, wind was a silent killer.

While I didn't see what happened, my mind speculated. The sphere enlarged as it jetted across the air. The moment it crashed into the wall, the wind blade – thousands of them – recoiled and blasted back at me. They basically diced me up. Good thing they weren't strong or I will be shredded into tiny pieces. It was too dangerous. The person who invented it was way more powerful than me and he damaged his hand beyond recovery.

"Overkill much, Naruto?" I muttered lowly. I turned to the side when one of the girls fixed the bandage around my neck. My face was not bandage since I instinctively used my arm and hand as a shield. Thank God for that. I groaned as I was shocked by something. Compounded with the numerous gashes over my body, the bandage was dyed in red – requiring another change.

"What the…" I uttered and wanted to kick myself. I was a devil, praying to God was foolish. God was obviously dead, I knew that. He died in the great battle against the original four Satan. Michael, the archangel, was the new God.

"Sorry," I told the girls.

They all stared at me again. First it was the gesture of appreciation, now it was the gesture of apology. Seriously? What kind of bastard was I – I mean him?

Ooka-chan came back and made her way through the others before they whispered something to the closest one. I heard something along the line "did Master hit his head?" or "is this really our Master?"

That was when I stopped ear-dropping on them and rolled my eyes. My attention was then focused on being feed by one of the cutest girls I had ever laid my eyes upon. I had eight of them. The soup was hot, and she blew on the spoonful before feeding it to me, and her breath washed over my face. The fragrant made my body shivered. I wish I could move right about now.

Can you feed me with that sexy mouth of yours? I wanted to say. I'm sure she would do it if I'd asked, but whether she liked it or not was another question all together. Honestly, even if I didn't amount to anything in this life as a devil, I wouldn't care less. I was in heaven – that was blasphemy to my species, but I didn't really care.

 **Act V: Otaku Life**

Anything I forgot?


	5. Act V: Otaku Life

**Act V: Otaku Life**

"Please… Master, let me… rest," she panted on all four. Sweat slid down her voluptuous body, sweeping isolated beads along the way, forming a flow. Three of her fluffy tails flickered along the air, exhaustedly from the recent task. Her species was that of Kitsune, but she wasn't a Kyuubi. Nine tails were a special subset species of her kind just like Inukami was to their weaker counterpart.

"Please… no more… please," Kitsu-chan pleaded. That was the nickname I had given her. It was easier to remember. Her actual name was quite difficult to pronounce so I didn't bother.

I panted as sweat ran down bare chest. I was also exhausted, more so than she was since I had to join with seven others before her. I reached down and slid my hands across her beautiful face, clearing the obscuring liquids away with one swipe. She gasped, moaned while breathing heavily upon my thumb as it ran over her full lips. Her heat washed over my skin. Steam also emitted from my lips, joining hers. I lifted her perfectly framed face up so she could match my eyes. Her slit caramel jewels were filled with emotion. And when I brushed the bangs from her face, her cheeks flushed with red. Like the others, the master she served had never shown her any form of affections beyond fornication.

"Can you hold on for a bit longer, Kitsu-chan," I whispered softly. "The other lasted much longer. You don't want to fall behind do you?"

Kitsu-chan swallowed the sticky feeling in her throat and nodded slowly, but firmly. I knew she didn't want to fall behind, that she didn't want to be singled out from the rest. I used that to my advantage, urging her to continue, putting her body under great exertion for my pleasure. I understood that it wasn't right to ask of her more than she could give, but I wanted her to serve me beyond her capacity.

An aura coated her sweaty body as she once again entered the state of Senjutsu. Being the youngest amongst my peerage, but most gifted in the art due to her lineage, her aura exploded, skyrocketed far before any before her. The air of the training hall became infested with her chakra – electrifying. I could feel it wrapping around me.

She panted heavily as her slit eyes widened and contracted. Was her consciousness slipping away?

"Hang on there, Kitsu-chan," I urged, gripping her hands tightly. "Don't lose yourself!"

"Master… Master," Kitsu gasped, trying to hold onto her psych no less, as she looked at me. She tensed and panted as her eyes flicked with a plethora of emotions. Those invasive emotions filled her mind with grim thoughts, dark desires, urging her to kill everything and everyone in front of her, including her unconscious sisters scattered about the room. They weren't actually sisters exactly, but they might as well be due to the relationships and bonds they shared in servitude.

While healing in the past few weeks, I understood a bit about their pasts. Each of them was taken in by me – him – when the entire world was against them. In fact, they were all orphaned, abandoned. That was the common factor. I suspected that I – he – had a hand in their relative's death, but I wasn't exactly sure. There were too many coincidences not to be suspicious.

"Arghhh!" Kitsu roared before clenching her teeth. She was unconscious from the look in her eyes, but her body remained functioning in a feral state. I raised my arm to block the incoming strike. The force behind the blow sent me slamming into the wall. I would break everything in my body if it wasn't for the aircushion I created.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I realized my guard arm was broken. I looked up and quickly jumped to the side as the wall exploded inward from a single strike. "Wait, Kitsu! Time out! Time out!"

Yeah, that didn't work. She wasn't hearing me at all. At least I could say that I tried to talk her out of it. She ripped out the floor and threw it at me. The heavy stone slab, weight several dozen tons nearly turn me into a pancake. Before I could get some distance, her claws pierced my shoulder as she pushed me into the wall. I grunted and gripped her wrist, trying to pull it out. In response, she slammed me into the ground, shattering the floor despite the aircushion I created to negate the force before raising one claw to finish me off.

That was when her body became woozy like she was drunk. It was as if she couldn't breathe at all. She narrowed her eyes at me and shook her head to clear the haziness away. With a feral growl, she lurched forwards before collapsing on top of me. Her tails, totaled four fell upon her back and rolled to the side, brushing against me as they did so. Her enormous breasts pressed against my chest, cushioned between us while her hand remained embedded in my shoulder.

"Ouch… that really hurts, Kitsu-chan," I murmured as her cheek smooched against my cheek. I panted, recovering my breath, and gripped her wrist, pulling her hand out of shoulder so it could start to heal. I shifted my head to the side and had a long, mesmerizing look at her face. She was sleeping peacefully, and would be for some time.

"Well done, Kitsu-chan," I complimented and gave her a peck on the cheek. I could have roll her over and continue my training despite my injuries, but I needed some rest to clear my mind. A naked girl lying on top of me was simply a bonus – an incentive to keep me rested. To think that I was still a virgin – well in my mind I was until one of them decided to help me be a man.

To be honest, they all seemed to resent the idea of sleeping with me, and each night since I wake up in this world they would await for me on my super king-size bed, readying their emotions rather than looking forwards to the pleasure. Compounding with the fact that the former owner had trapped them in this master-slave relationship, I lost all motivation to pressure them. I could still do, but wouldn't that be rape? I don't want to rape them. So instead, we simply cuddled, and that was all we did for the last few weeks. Tragically, I'd lost quite a lot of sleep that way. I couldn't get any good sleep with soft, elastic breasts in my face, silky smooth flesh against my rigid body, soothing fragrant enticing my nostrils.

It was torture; absolute torture, and at the same time, heaven like. That was the dilemma.

For the girls, sleeping seemed to be no problem whatsoever. They probably wanted to get it – their nightly duty – over with, and sleep seemed to erase all that they didn't want to remember. Damn the bastard who abused them! And from what I understand, he tended to inflict injuries on them whenever he was frustrated, either at his own inability or things that outside their controls. Bruises healed quickly, but emotional scars never would. So their body reacted instinctively to me.

"Why did you dump me into this bastard's body? Silver-guy? The more I learn about myself, the more I hate myself," I cursed under my breath. But then again, if I wasn't here, the girls would be abused. I had wondered why they didn't kill themselves, freeing themselves from all of this torture. I definitely would. But then I realized devils could resurrect the recently dead with the evil pieces – so even death was not a way out.

"Master," Kitsu-chan mumbled on top of me. She was still asleep. "Did I do… good?"

"Yeah, you did," I said and patted her head, brushing her ears. Her story was a tragic one, I believed. And sometimes I swore I heard her calling her deceased parents in her sleep. She desperately wanted to see her parents again, but that was beyond my ability to give. I wanted to see my parents again.

"I wonder how many peerages were like this," I mumbled and tried to remember about all the named devils illustrated in the novels. There were quite a lot. Diodora Astaroth stuck out the most due to being connected to Asia, one of the main heroines. I hoped that bastard is already dead. And peerage system introduced by his older brother was basically a master-slave system. Some devils treated their servants with dignity and respect like Gremory clan, but most wouldn't give a second thought. Even the heir to the seventy-two pillars was no different.

I sighed. I couldn't really change anything, so I decided to sleep on it. Like usual, I couldn't really sleep with Kitsu-chan on top of me. Her moaning drained all the blood in my body towards one area, keeping it alive for a really long time. I didn't open my eyes even when Taiga-chan stood to my side a couple of hours later. Like her nickname, she was a tiger, strong and proud naturally.

"Master, may I remove Kar– Kitsu from bothering you?" Taiga asked. I opened my eyes and stared up at those red-brown chatoyant gemstones that she had for eyes. They showed much more resentment than the others of my peerage. I believed she knew – somehow.

"Taiga-chan," I said softly and heaved my chest. "I'm sorry. I know that you can't kill me for the sake of others, and you cannot leave those that came to love as your sisters with me, but can you find in you to look past it and forgive me?"

She was taken back a bit, but her hands clenched tightly. Her single stripped tail flexed behind her rear, brushing against her long white hair with black tips. Each girl in my harem had their own charm, but she had this mature aura surrounding her. "No."

I raised a brow, gauging all of her seriousness. There were deep seeded hatreds dwelling within her, but she restrained them admirably. "Not even considering it?"

"No," Taiga responded. "I will never forgive you."

"Never is a long time," I said with a smile. I stole that line from one of the manga.

"I wish I could kill you and then myself," she said, "but there would be terrible retribution."

She was also intelligent, seeing the much greater picture that no one bothered to look. Yes, there would be retribution – great retribution. While I was technically a no body in the grand scheme of things, many devils would gladly use my death as a mean to an end. Devils looked down on every other race, and they would butcher an entire species on mere principle.

While it was true that the seventy-two pillars control the Underworld with Sirzechs Lucifer at their helm, extra devils vastly outnumbered both his and the Old Satan faction. And in term of power, they weren't a pushover bunch either. Grayfia Lucifuge came from extra devils, and her powers rivaled that of Serafall Leviathan – one of the four Satan. Luckily, most of them don't care about politics unless it concerned them. A resurrected devil killing her master would be something of concern, and they would make an example of her kind.

"If I put in writing that I wish you to kill me so that there would be no retribution, would you do it?"

"In a heartbeat," Taiga-chan said. No pause whatsoever.

"Glad I didn't," I replied, rubbing my neck while my other hand wrapped around Kitsu-chan. "I want to live a long life and have lots and lots of kids, preferably with one of you, soooo please get along with me."

I shouldn't have done that, but the annoyed look on her face was so damn cute. She was the only one that becomes more adorable the madder she becomes. When she turned away, I pulled Kitsu-chan off me and got off the floor. The wound on my shoulder had healed sufficiently. It would leave a scar, but the numerous scars that I accidently inflicted upon myself by an experimental rasenshuriken was much more noticeable. I didn't want to try that technique again until I fully master my aero-kinesis power.

"Since you're up, let's continue with the training," I said and walked passed her. Busy with things tended to take my mind of manga and anime, and it was productive.

"Master," Taiga-chan called out. She still called me Master. "Why are you making us practice Senjutsu?"

"I'm trying to make you stronger," I said, rubbing my chin.

Actually, I wanted them to gain access to their chakra, and the only way to do so was in Senjutsu. If I could mimic rasenshuriken, who were to say they couldn't mimic jutsu? I remembered all the hand seals in Naruto – well not all since some were insanely long with the associated mental component, but quite a bit. As far as I could remember, molding chakra was never attempted in the novel. Chakra mostly used to augment one's body and released devastating blow in bursts – sounded very similar to Tsunade's and Sakura's techniques. Perhaps Ishibumi-sensei didn't want to get sued by Kishimoto-sensei so he never expanded upon it, but he never stated that it was impossible either.

If jutsu was possible, I would have eight powerhouses that would give anyone pause. I wondered if this was going to bite me in the ass one day. Me, a full-blooded devil, teaching chakra-related techniques to a bunch of Youkai, who resented me for the abuses I'd never committed – with one very eager to kill me when the chance arose. Maybe I should only teach them basic ones just in case the two species went to war? I wished I was a Youkai. That way I could just keep the techniques for myself. Oh well.

"..." Taiga-chan looked a bit confused. She was probably thinking if there were a catch or not. Of course there was a catch.

"Your control is exceptional," I said, looking thoughtful. "Kitsu-chan might be the most powerful out of you all, but your control is exceptional. You remained completely calm the longest. And even when you lose it, you can still turn it off."

"As their leader," I added. "I expected no less, but there still a lot of room for improvement."

She narrowed her eyes. "You would make me stronger… someone who wants to kill you… Master?"

To be honest, I was actually just saying random stuffs since I had no clue on how Senjustu worked. Kitsu-chan wasn't really stronger than the rest, but I assumed Kitsune had the most potential since the Youkai were ruled by them. Their upper limit must be greater. It was simply speculated logic.

As for Taiga-chan, I had no clue really. She seemed to be more in control of her emotions than the rest. And even knowing what I had done to trap her in my servitude. Not me per se, but she wasn't going to believe any kind of story I spun so might as well say that I killed her parents and made a slave out of her for the sake of simplicity.

"Yes, I'm strange that way," I said with a smile.

 **Next Act: Neko Life**

Where are you, Kuroka?


	6. Act VI: Neko Life

**Act VI: Neko Life**

The training was going smoothly – until an explosion occurred. The thunderous sound, echoing back and forth in the enclosed room snapped me out of my concentration and turned towards the crowd of girls. I hastily ran there to see what had happened.

Usagi-chan was gripping her hands, her bleeding hands, while Taiga-chan and Ooka-chan was having a very close examination, checking her broken fingers and snapped wrists. The other five girls were also huddled around her, and their naked bodies prevented me from getting any closer to the injured girl.

It seemed that Senjutsu worked better if there were no clothes to hinder the absorption process. I didn't make that up! It wasn't like that I wanted to see them all naked all the time. In fact, their naked bodies were quite distracting when I want to master my ability. Go and try to exercise with a raging boner and endless lecherous thoughts before calling me out! Very distracting, isn't it? And I could ask them to train elsewhere. I could – but I wasn't going to do that. Hey, I'm only human – devil.

And the technique wasn't similar to the one Naruto used either.

Naruto – or Shinobi if they could be called that realistically – take in the natural energy to supplement their chakra. The girls take in spiritual energy of the world, which likely to be somewhere in the infinite, and mixed it with their physical energy to create Chakra. So – as far as I could understand, the amount of Chakra they could create depends solely on their overall physical strength and stamina. The mental component was required due to the ambient ill-will and malice that every living thing projected. In the state of Senjutsu, the user simply felt they could do anything and anything they pleased, combining with hatred and anger they constantly absorbed, they could easily become drunk with power. Basically, they become the Hulk – very, very sexy naked She-Hulk.

Hehehehe!

My mind filled with lecherous again. I want to release. It was long overdue, but I wasn't going to use my hand when there were beautiful, big breasted girls at arm's reach. This was torture. I slapped my cheek to clear those thoughts. There were more important things at state – probably. No, definitely.

Usagi was visibly shaken. There were tears pooling in the corner of her beautiful emerald eyes, but she did not utter as much as a sound. She wanted to cry, but didn't want to be seen as a crybaby. I wished sometime she would so I could comfort her with my words and body. Be gone, lecherous thoughts! The girls wouldn't let me be alone with her unless I actually demanded it. Be evil, damn it! And before I could ask what had happened, the girls glared up at me – accusingly – murderously.

 _Hey! What was that for?_

"Hey! What was that for?" I said exactly what I was thinking. I knew why they were glaring at me. Chakra was extremely volatile in any usable amount. Trying to accomplish a sequence of hand-seals and letting such explosive energy flowed through your fingers was stupid, bordering insane. With this accident, they probably think I was experimenting on them. I wasn't, honestly.

The girls looked away from me – most of them did. Kitsu-chan, Neko-chan, and Nezu-chan took a much longer time though. I could see the glimpse of emotions in those eyes. I think I made a bit progress with them.

Kitsu now had five tails; very cool when they were flickering side by side. She had told me she wasn't a Kyuubi so she won't able to reach nine-tails no matter what. Well, I thought Highschool DXD was a world of fiction so we shall see about that.

I wonder if Neko-chan was a Nekoshou, but she adamantly said that she wasn't a species of Nekomata. I wasn't really sure what Nezu-chan was. She wasn't sure either. She had round-mouse like ears but with reptilian-like tail like a python. I nicknamed her Nezu because of her ears since snake kind of scary, but I think I choose the wrong one. Her behavior was more like a monkey than a mouse. The world of Youkai was really strange, so many creatures. I should do some research into it. A monster-girl encyclopedia! A sexy monster-girl encyclo – oh wait, someone already did. Damn you!

"M…aster," Ooka-chan spoke up. Her cute voice snapped me back to reality. I wonder if there was some genetic mixed-up or not. For a wolf, her voice should be hard and deep, strong and frightful, but nope. It was soft, very soft to match her well-endowed body. "May Usagi-chan be excuse?"

 _Of course Usagi-chan could be excuse, Ooka-chan! I wasn't going to force her to practice Senjutsu when she was this injured. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. She is an irreplaceable person to me just like you!_

But before I could say what I was thinking, Taiga-chan already helped Usagi-chan up and started to leave the training chamber. Hey!? What the hell? She was getting bolder and bolder each day. I got to reassert my dominance! In bed! Yes! She might eat me though. I wouldn't mind if came to that.

"Yes, she can," I said, looking at the girls. "Usagi-chan had been working very hard. She could take the entire day off. In fact, I think we could do a bit of rest."

"Thank you, Master," Ooka-chan said. Her face enlightened before she ran after Taiga. Kitsu-chan didn't want to leave from her body posture, but she was pulled away. Nezu-chan just waved at me and skipped away with the rest. I shrugged and returned to my training, but jerked back when Neko-chan was in my face the moment I turned around. I should have counted how many girls had left the room, but my eyes were occupied with their shapely rears and adorable tails.

"Don't you want to take a rest with everyone, Neko-chan?" I asked while tensing up. Can you move back a few feet, Neko-chan? I'm afraid I'm going to do something I will regret. It would be pure heaven before I get send to hell. Not this hell, but a much fiery place, filled with magma and brimstone. That was what I was thinking.

Neko-chan shook her head lightly. "Master… today is…"

"Today is…?" I muttered and tried to recall what today was. Nothing came to mind.

She blinked at me, several times. Her feline eyes were incredibly mesmerizing when she did so. She then saddened, shown by the widening of her slit. She then decided to forget it and turn away.

"Ah, wait, Neko-chan," I called out, reaching out my hand and gripped her shoulder. So smooth! It was so smooth that my fingers were automatically sliding around, rolling in bliss. I removed my hand since it was something akin to molestation.

She turned around and faced me, waiting for me while her body completely unobstructed. I had no clue what today was, really, but it must had been important. Was it her birthday? Was it her period. Eh. Stop thinking lecherous thing, damn it!

"We can do it," I said. It was an opened response. She looked at me and smiled; a charming smile.

"I will get ready," Neko-chan said. "The human world is busy this time of the year."

Ah, so we were going to the human world? Cool. I wanted to see the human world. It was very similar to my own one, except with different named cities and monsters lurking in the shadows. I wanted to ask her where we were going, but did it really matter?

"Will do," I said and began to leave the room. She didn't follow me immediately, which I found strange.

The human world could be access through the portal encrypted in front of the mansion. The garden that I passed through was simply massive – and dying. I should rehire some dismissed gardeners. At least the fountain needed to be clean. The water was greyish. I knew now that the housekeepers were simply let go because they weren't pretty enough. But how do I call them back?

There was no electricity. That meant there were no phone, no internet, and no easy way to access porn.

I missed porn.

There were no roads leading to the mansion. There were no cables, wires connecting to it. It wasn't like the mansion ran on candle light as magic could create brighter illumination than that of a light bulb. It was way more efficient too. Communication could also be done with magic. Matter of fact, anything that humans could do with their innovation, magic could it better and cheaper. Humans… I called them humans instead of my kind. Seemed like I setting in just fine.

Despite the wonder of magic, the whole Underworld was not modernized. Devils were aristocratic due to their governing state, so they probably prefer to live like so – well the older generation anyway.

"Neko-chan," I said as I reached the portal. Neko-chan was dressed in a long, black dress as if she was going to a funeral. Were we going to a funeral? Who died? A bunch of question ran through my mind, but I was occupied with something else. Her tail was hidden. I looked at her ears and noted they were different. They weren't moving. Head accessory?

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked and touched it. It was well made, but it wasn't the same as the real thing. The real thing twitched under my fingertips and squirmed when I rubbed them.

"Should I change to a different one?"

I blinked as I immediately knew the reason why. I sighed and took the accessory off her head and threw it behind me. "I think you look much cutter without it."

Neko-chan ran her fingers over her hair and nodded. No blushing? Kitsu-chan would have blushed and looked away shyly. Taiga-chan would have glare at me. Ooka-chan would have rubbed her cheek to see if she was sick or not. Usagi would be ecstatic and then unhide her bunny ears. Neko-chan… Neko-chan was indifferent. She turned away and looked at the portal, waiting for something.

I stood there for a moment before rubbing my eyes. She was waiting for me. "I'm a bit tired. Can you activate it and set the coordinate?"

She had this curious look in her eyes before activating the portal. My family crest illuminated. I stepped onto the stone and walked across it to join her before the surrounding brightened and drifted away. The teleportation was underway.

If I remembered correctly, all proper portals to the human world passed through the gateway controlled by several prominent clans. One of them was Gremory. Creating a bridge between the Underworld and the human required a traffic lane through the dimensional gap. The dimensional gap was dangerous to place one, considering who was living there.

In the volume 6, Ophis demanded the dimensional space around the underworld during when Sirzechs asked her if she would quit the Khaos Brigade. Without a traffic lane, it would be much harder to enter the human world, but not impossible. Contracts could summon devils regardless if there were existing traffic lane or not, and they existed long before Ophis got evicted from her home. If she was still there, she wouldn't let anyone creating roads through the gap.

Whether the portal my family used relied on the traffic lane or not, I didn't really care. But when the illumination faded away, I found myself at the train station. Seeing the station gave me my answer. All public lanes were masqueraded as human train station. The trains were somewhat cosmetic effect, and would go to another human station if needed. They were, however, used to protect lesser devils from being harm during transition as well as stop them from wandering off into the void and be lost.

"Lead the way, Neko-chan," I said as she gathered her breath. It seemed that she was feeling the effect of transition more than I had. I felt a bit exhausted, but I thought it was due to my training. On the way out of the station and headed to wherever she wanted to go, I got side-tracked along the road.

"Give me a few minutes," I called out as I skimmed through a manga book that caught my attention. My eyes widened as my hand gripped the edges of the book. There were manga of my world in this place! I couldn't be so happy! Volumes that had not been published yet!

I remembered! Issei did mention Goku from Dragon Ball when Rias asked him to imagine the strongest person. Dragon ball existed in this place! That mean Toriyama-sensei must be alive! I got to meet him! I got to get his autographs! But right now, I needed money to purchase these. I needed money fast!

"Thank you, Neko-chan," I said as I carried a pile of book by her side, with another one on my back. I was as happy as a kid in a candy store.

"Are you going to read all that, Master?" Neko-chan asked. She looked up at down the book pile on my back. There were at least a hundred volumes. I knew I was rich, but damn, I was rich. I should check the treasury to see how much money was in there.

"Hell yes," I said. "I've been dying to know what happens next."

Neko-chan gave me this look of disapproval, but said nothing more. She didn't like manga? I got to bring her into the fold! Indoctrinate her then dress her up! Cosplay!

While I thought about what I should force her to wear, we entered the forest once we reached the end of the road. We followed the trail towards a several boulders arranged in a distinctive circular pattern. She stood in front of them and clapped her hand together, praying. I stood to the side of her and tried to ear dropped. It was some kind of incantation. I became a bit anxious when the stone around us shifted.

The world swirled, spun around a full revolution before stopping completely.

"What happened?" I uttered before noticing a rundown house. "What is this place?"

Neko-chan looked at me, but didn't answer. She continued ahead, towards the shack. I shrugged and followed her. She walked around the front of the house before entering it while I placed the pile of book onto the front porch. I wanted to read them, but I wondered what we were doing here. From the way she was behaving back at home, it must have been an annual thing.

"Hey, Neko-chan," I called out and entered the house to search for her. I noted several of the room had bloodstains upon the floor. One of the rooms had a larger puddle than the rest. Something tragic must had happened here. Why would she want to visit this place? My mind clicked as I stared at the pool of dried blood. This was her home!

My eyes widened as I dropped to the floor. The wall was bisected in half. I would have been the same if I was standing upright. The building began to collapse onto of me. I gathered air into my palm and blasted it forwards as numerous wind blades. The invisible blade crashed through the wall before me, but they weren't strong enough to rip out a hole. They did, however, weakened the structural integrity for me to crash through.

I rolled across the ground as the building collapsed. "What the hell was that? Neko-chan – ?

She stood amidst the rising ashes and smoke of her family home. Her eyes were sharpened as her aura swirled around her. She was in a state of Senjutsu.

"You nearly kill me, you know?" I asked before widened my eyes and jumped to the side. I crashed onto the grass as the spot I was standing on exploded under her empowered fist. If chakra was good for one thing, it was to destruction. The explosive power it released were like bomb. "Neko-chan! Don't lose yourself!"

"I am myself," Neko-chan growled. Her eyes were really scary. "And my name is not Neko!"

"I thought you like that name," I said as I raised my fists instinctively. She looked pissed. "I kind of forgot your real name so if you could give me it again, I would happy to call you by that."

She looked at me like I was a lunatic. She then palmed her forehead and laughed quite loudly. Her voice drowned out everything around me. It was not a laugh of pain, but one of despair.

"I can't believe this. I don't accept this," she roared in anguish. Tears streamed out of her eyes and down her cheek as she glared at me with dreadful intensity. "What was I doing all these time? I endured all the things you done to me. I accepted that I have to give up everything for the chance."

Her hands wrapped around her body. It accented her breasts. "But you were this weak…? I didn't need to wait so long, so long that I could no longer look at myself. I will kill you for murdering the only family I had and making me your slave. You stained me."

"You stained me with your touch!" She roared as her power exploded. Holy shit! It far exceeded that of Kitsu-chan. Her rage and anger fueled her power, and she wasn't losing herself at all. "You use my body. Play with my mind. And you don't even remember this place, this place where you took me, right before the only person I cared about!"

Oh, damn! She brought me here so she could kill me and appease her deceased parents? I had nothing to do with their death, so why do I have to pay for it? Why!?

"Wait, I didn't kill your parents!" I called out. How long had she known? It seemed like she knew for quite a long time. Did that mean she had to swallow her hatred and accepted all the abuses for years after years just to find a way to kill me? That mean her willpower was even stronger than Taiga-chan, who didn't bother to hide her scorn. Holy shit!

"You don't even remember who you had killed. She was my sister!" Neko-chan roared and vanished in a blast of wind. I groaned as her fist crashed into my side, sending me into the debris that was her home. I flipped upwards and raised both of hands in guard stance. She vanished, and before I could even react, I was hammered into the ground.

My head was spinning. My body screamed in pain. Holy fuck! She was so strong! Or maybe I was so darn weak. I turned around so I could see skywards. She was looking down at me. "I'm… sorry."

"You're sorry? I was force to heal you," she said as she looked at her trembling hands. "I was forced to keep you warm, someone I detest. I was force to do things that I would never do. I can no longer look at my sister – my sister. You could have revived her, but you said you don't have any pieces left!"

Evil pieces, bishops, knights, and rooks clattering next to my face. No wonder I couldn't find them no matter how hard I searched. Well, I didn't search, I told the girls to find them. She stole them!? Damn it, I should have been more wary. I didn't expect all of them to hate my gut. Thank a lot you bastard. I have to deal with all your bullshit fallout.

"I'm really not who you think I am," I reasoned as I picked up the evil pieces shakily. I tried to explain that I wasn't the monster that enslaved her on false pretense. Her response was to kick me in the face and send me tumbling across the grassy field. A tree slowed me down, and it died in the process.

I panted as my vision became a bit hazy. I pulled myself up and leaned against the mangled tree. My body, thanked to constant punishment, was hardened enough that it could still move. She glared at me from her spot before vanishing in a burst of speed.

An explosion erupted to my side as I chuckled hopelessly. She was shocked as she pulled herself out of the ditch she created. "What did you do!? How did you trip me?"

I didn't want to explain anything to her. I had thought about what would happen if I faced an opponent that I couldn't hope to touch. If I made that they couldn't touch me either, it would be a draw, wouldn't it? I did not need to win, only to survive, so I devised how to go about it. I didn't think it would work, but I guess it did.

Neko-chan – that was her nickname and nothing would change that – roared in anger at my silence. She charged at me once more, using the speed that granted her by her Senjutsu. She tripped and crashed into the ground before pouncing over me to the other side. She growled and rolled across the earth. She stared at me and began crawling towards me.

Shit! If she crawled, the trick would not work. She paused as she touched something solid. She swiped her hand across it and felt the solidified air. It was slippery like slick oil. Any speedy opponent would automatically trip over themselves.

"You…!" Neko-chan growled and dragged her body carefully over the layer. Once she closed enough, she lurched forwards with claws readied to impale me with deadly precision.

"I'm sorry, Neko-chan," I said as I raised my hand towards her while panting. At her current precaution speed, I could react. I sent for a blast of air right into her face. It was not strong enough to do any kind of damage, but it was not weak enough to do nothing either.

She roared in pain and collapsed just a few meters from me. She rolled across the ground with her hand covering her eyes. They were bleeding. She was in anguished as her eyes were shredded in the dozen of micro wind blades. It would not kill her, but it would blind her.

Smaller was better, sometimes. I knew I wouldn't be a powerhouse, but that did not mean I was useless in battle. Against speedy opponent, I would remove their speed. If that failed, I will remove their eyes. If they could not see where they were going, they would injure themselves.

I groaned as I rose from my spot. My body was healing as fast as I could. The adaptability of my body – of the devil race – was incredible. I didn't know that the more I injured myself, the quicker it would heal afterwards. I disguised that training by allowing the girls to inflict ghastly injuries on me. I was somewhat weary of them so I liked to have some cards withheld.

"Kill me," Neko-chan growled.

"No," I said. I wasn't about to kill one of my peerages just because they tried to take my life out of some misguided revenge.

"Please kill me," Neko-chan uttered as her aura flickered. Blood streamed from her eyes instead of tears. She was completely blind.

"The Master who tortured you is dead," I said. "I'm different."

"Liar, liar, liar! You lie! You lie!" Neko-chan shouted. Her hands swung across the air, trying to cut me through sheer luck. She also used her newfound speed to grapple me, but without her sight, she was severely at a disadvantage.

It was pitiful, and I felt a bit guilty – only a bit. Alright, I felt really guilty for blinding her. I simply didn't want to die.

"I think you need some time alone to yourself, Neko-chan, and when you are ready to listen, you will understand that the Master you loathed is no longer," I said. She wasn't going to listen to anything I say. She had been holding it for so long. As I turned around and head to the ring of stones, I smiled.

"And maybe when you forgive me, leaving all this painful memories behind, I would like to know you a little better," I said. "I love each and every one of you. I wish I could do more for you. I wish you would accept my love."

Damn, that was cheesy as hell. But they all seemed to eat it up.

I could still hear her shouting as I walked away. I stood in the circular ring of stone and activated the spell through the incantation I had ear dropped. The stone glowed, and before I could teleport away, something – someone – crashed into me from behind, flinging me and her into the transition.

"Damn it, Neko-chan," I roared as I was pummeled into the ground. I kicked her away and rolled to the side to avoid her deadly strike. Despite being blind, she seemed to know where I was, which was quite surprising. I noted that she looked around before each attempt. Her ears flexed in the process.

She was compensating for her blindness?

I picked up a stone and toss it to the side. She chased after while roaring. This could be fun. I picked up a few stone and created an air cushion on my feet. I used it to hover in the air silently. I used the stone I picked up to make her run around in circle. I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly.

Neko-chan eventually figured it out. "Where are you!?"

"Come get me if you can, Neko-chan," I teased as I directed my air cushion to drift away. She chased after it, slashing through everything that blocking her. Good thing there weren't anyone around – at least I didn't think so. That was my mistake.

A small, white-haired girl appeared out of nowhere, coming in collision with the enraged nekomata – I mean bakeneko.

"Stop!" I shouted, but it was too late. She batted the little girl away with an upward slash, who shrieked in pain and fear. The moment she did so, another girl – a black-haired one – appeared and blocked her followed up strike in haste.

"Get out the way," Neko-chan shouted and her empowered claw, laced with explosive chakra tore into and through the black-haired one with ease.

The black-haired girl, who appeared to be in her early twenties, gasped in pain. She was blasted away with an eruption of dreadful energy.

Neko-chan, in her anger, followed up to end the critically injured girl. Her claws never reached it as I blocked it with all my strengths. The air shield I created was not completely effective against her attack, but not effective enough. Her hand pierced through my abdomen.

"Please stop this, Neko-chan," I uttered. I hoped she missed all my vital.

She twisted her hand, tearing into my flesh, causing me to grunt. "Not until –

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan," a sobbing voice called out behind me. The girl was pushing and pulling against her unmoving sister, who was covered in blood. "Please wake up. Please wake up!"

"Damn it, Neko-chan," I shouted as I raised my hand and slapped her. That shocked her more than any attack I could devise. I was angry, more at myself than anything. "If you can't see, then just listen! If you know full well the pain of losing someone close to you, your sister, then you just committed this child to the painful life you just endured! Is this what you wanted!?"

She was frozen silence. She couldn't see, but from the noise, she realized the gravity of her action. Her hand slowly retrieved from my abdomen. "I – I –

I gripped her wrist. I had to drive home the foolishness of revenge. "Neko-chan. Even if I was the one who killed your sister, taking the only person you care about away from you. Even if I was that monster you loathed. Would killing me quench your anger? Would killing me bring back your sister?"

Not letting her response, I hammered the nail. "Or would you like me making it up to for the rest of my life?"

"I… I… My sister," she whimpered. If she could cry, she would. The blood coming from her eyes were no longer flowing. "What have I done!? Please help her. Help her. Help… me…"

"You only needed to ask," I said and placed a chess piece onto her wrist. Damn I sounded so awesome when I said that. All these lines were pure gold!

"Mas–!" Neko-chan uttered.

"It's okay," I said. "I forgive you if you do the same. Let's put the past behind us and move on – for the sake of everyone."

"Master… Master! Wahhhhhhh!" Neko-chan broke down and fell on the ground. Her wailing was the only thing that could be heard.

 **Next Act: Love Life**

One down, seven to go.


	7. Act VII: Love Life

**Act VII: Love Life**

I froze the moment I opened my eyes. I was lying in my bedroom – my unnecessary huge bedroom. How was I able to get back home with such a grievous injury? She wasn't in any condition to bring me home either, being blind and all. Her blindness was my fault! Neko-chan! To take your sight… I didn't mean it. I just didn't want to die for something that I had no idea about.

I felt that there were still many things I had to atone for, and this new life of mine was filled with twists and turns. _You could at least give me the heads up, silvery-guy. You're probably enjoying this, watching me squirm._

I wondered why I kept on blaming him when things did not go my way. He did give me a new life, a life surrounded by cute anthropomorphic girls that I never thought possible. Still, it would be great if they all loved me without the troublesome drama. I could have died in the last one. Heck, I thought I was going to die – die as a virgin, yet again. Luckily, I survived, but the price was probably too high. Her eyes were gone.

Would I ever see those beautiful, reflective feline eyes again? Did she come home with me?

I pondered upon how I managed to drag myself home. I remembered the pain, the blood, the crying, the sobbing, the little girl, the dead girl – her older sister probably, the screaming, the cops… oh right! The cops came after some people in the neighbors decided to be Good Samaritans. Triple homicides the cops had reported with one crying culprit while those paramedics in the ambulance tried to patch me up before declaring me dead.

That was a joke, obviously. No cops came. No paramedics either. There were people screaming though, but their screams were silent with a little usage of devil magic. Someone erased their memory and told them to go home. There was nothing to see even though there were three bodies lying on the street in a pool of their own blood along with a little sobbing girl, crying her heart out for her deceased sister.

And what did the residents do? They actually went home as told. Fuck aero-kinesis! Where can I learn that kind of mind-control magic? I could build a paradise effortlessly! Maybe she could teach me?

Speaking of who brought me back home, I remembered a pair of devil wings casting a shadow over me, and a whiskered face staring down at me. She had poked me with a tree branch to make sure I was still alive in similar fashion to when I did when I was younger. That was a joke. She poked me with her white stripped tail to check if I was still in the world of the living. It was a wonderful feeling, being stroked and poked like that – so soft on my cheek! She slapped me with it after I urged her on by rubbing my face against her fur.

I had wondered who was following me and Neko-chan on our first date. Alright, it wasn't a date, but it was close enough to one – minus the part she tried to kill me. Taiga-cha didn't trust me one bit, and for one, I glad she had stalked us. If there was anything good came out of this, it was the realization that I had a stalker.

I felt strangely happy – for being stalked by my own servant. It wasn't as weird as it just sounded. Think about it, a beautiful white-haired young woman in her early twenties with a unique tsundere personality watching her beloved from the distance. Got the image? You want one, don't you?

Call me delusional, but I'd played enough Eroge games to know how this Taiga-chan's route was going to end. She acted all cold towards me on the surface, but deep down, she must had held enough affection for me to cuddle close to me each blissful night. I could recall her warm breaths across my chest while her tail flexed across my thighs seductively. I might have imagined the last part due to my overwhelming arousal surrounded by sensuous bodies, but the sensation of her well-toned flesh with rippled muscles dwelling beneath still lingered on my fingertips.

Ah, that lecherous demon again! I believed I was growing more perverted each day – well more openly if I had to say so myself. It probably had something to do with this place, this world. Everyone in this world was a little perverted, and girls were more or less exhibitionist. Not that I mind at all.

And the idea that being surrounded by beautiful girls each night, skins upon skins, breaths upon breaths, had never occurred to me in my short, meaningless life, and now that I actually lived it, I couldn't help but think about them all the time. And if I had enough courage to say goodbye to my virgin life, I would be in heaven.

Unfortunately, a devil could not go to heaven.

I sighed and took a moment to examine the white ceiling above. It was the definition of plain. Maybe I should put a mirror up there just so I could have a clear view of everything in the room. That was a great idea! A wonderful idea! All the naked girls surrounding me each night, cuddling together, sharing each other's body warmth would be an incredible view – a sight to die for. I got to hold my fantasies at bay. It wasn't going to help me get closer to them – even though they were really close to me already.

"Just do it! They are your servants! Your harem! Do them! Make them scream!" said the devil on my right shoulder.

"Yes, I agreed. Take it. You know you want to," said the devil on my left shoulder.

 _Eh? Aren't one of you supposed to an angel?_

I sighed again and tried to pull myself up. The pooling red patch on the bandages near my abdomen told me that I should stay put. My wound was not healed yet. External scratches would heal rapidly. Broken bones could be mended in a few minutes if not disturbed. Torn flesh took some time. Missing organs and limbs – I wasn't really sure. I hoped I never had to find out.

I rubbed the red patch, feeling the wetness upon my fingers. They had bandaged me… that made me happy…but then they didn't bother to wait for me to wake up… that filled me with conflicting emotions. I wished at least one of them could stay by my bedside waiting for me to regain consciousness, or on my bed comforting me. Either one would be great.

Planting my hand onto my wound and pressing the bandage down gently to add pressure, I slowly and carefully got out of the bed. I sneaked towards the door and tried to hear anything coming in from the corridor. There was only silence beyond. So no one was waiting outside either. I was saddened by the eerie silence.

Quietly, I entered the hallway and looked about. Nothing stood out. The whole place was simply too big for the number of residents, which was nine. I fit in a 4 by 4 cubical, which I called my home for several years before I found myself here. A feeling of dread washed over me. I totally forgot to dispose of my stash and PC when I'd decided to play hero.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Mum… dad… even in death, I still caused you problems.

There weren't anything I could about my parents when they collected my things for my funeral. They probably cried harder when going through my things. I could only hope that my landlord torched my room in disgust to lower the traumatic experience, but that was just wishful thinking. He had to nuke the place to get rid of all the messy evidences.

Maybe it was karma. I had to pay back all of it first. I frowned. That would take years. Could I last years like this?

I wasn't sure as I continued down the hallway. I finally heard noises – voices coming out from the nearby room. It was one of the common rooms. The mansion had quite a few of them. I pressed an ear to the door and listened carefully, but the voices coming from within were all muffled. I was about to open it just a little and eardrop, but a thought entered my mind. It was a good opportunity for me to test out some techniques I had been experimenting on.

The air around me became denser before coming together, forming a solid string through the keyhole into the room. One of the end connected to my ear as the closely packed air particle vibrated along the invisible line. Sounds needed air to travel, and the denser the air was the faster it traveled, the clearer it became. Think of it as a tin can telephone.

"Can your eyes be healed, Neko-nee?"

Ooka-chan was the one who said that. I'd recognized her voice anywhere. It was soft and smooth. There was hardly any pitch at all. From the way she had addressed Neko-chan, she was likely to be younger of the two, but that was not certain.

I actually had a difficult time estimating the girls' actual age since Youkai had much longer lifespan than that of a human, the species that I was. And now that they were reincarnated devils, they could live for millennia before showing any sign of aging. They all looked very lovely in their current appearance. And the thought of living together for that long brought a smile to me. I hoped they would stay with me until the end.

"Why do you call Sanya that?" Taiga-chan scolded.

Her voice was rough as usual, and Sanya was Neko-chan's name? An anime girl crossed my mind, and I thought there was strange resemblance. Aside the age difference, Neko-chan could be her future self with long, silky, bluish-silvery hair and crystal clear eyes. Eyes that I took away from her – I felt guilt.

What would I do without my eyes? I would never able to enjoy anything ever again.

"Those are the nicknames he gave us because he probably forgot our names," Taiga-chan continued. I noted a sense of frustration in her tone. It was like she wanted me to remember her name. That wasn't going to happen since I had no memory of that. Maybe I would find out if I listened in long enough.

"But it's cute," Ooka-chan whined. "Neko-nee doesn't seem to mind. Do you, Neko-nee?"

"It's just a name," Neko-chan – Sanya – said calmly. "It is better than the things Master used to call me with."

I was a bit confused at her statement.

Sanya had adamantly implied that she hated the nickname I gave her before trying to dice me up. Now, she didn't seem to mind. In fact, from her calming tone, she liked it. Girls sure changed their mind really fast. And I wasn't sure what I was going to call her from now on. Sanya or Neko? That got my mind and heart racing. Would she like it more if I called her by her real name? Would she react to it? I wanted to see her blush!

One more goal added to my growing list. High priority!

"M-Master…?" Taiga-chan stuttered in surprise. For a second there, I thought I was caught. "After what he has done? Are you feeling alright, Sanya? Let me check your temperature again."

"It is strange," Neko-chan responded in the same calming tone. "After Master blinded me, I see things more clearly. He's different. I'm sure you all felt it already. And he hadn't touched us since…"

"He touched me!" Usagi-chan called out. So that was the fourth person in the room. I could tell by the number of footsteps echoing in the room. Where were the rest of the girls then? Were they sitting still? It didn't seem like them.

"Right here," Usagi-chan added. My nostrils flared up as I imagined she was pawing her breasts in front of others. I wanted to burst into the room just to see that and etched it into my mind. Be damn with all the consequences!

"I don't mean that," Neko-chan said. Her voice distorted slightly. "If only Master was still Master."

"Neko-chan…" I murmured as I could feel the sadness in her tone.

"But he's no longer," Neko-chan said. "And so is my reason to live."

"Sanya!" Taiga-chan called out while I pursed my lips, stopping myself from yelling. "Don't ever think about that! You still have us. We will always be here for you, so please…"

"I know," Neko-chan said.

"Yeah, Neko-nee," Ooka-chan said. "I will find ways to heal your eyes! If there isn't one, I will create one! Then everyone will get to see!"

"Ookami," Neko-chan said. "… Inugami. I'm sure you will be able to heal me."

"I'm Ookami," Ooka-chan said.

"Just because he said so doesn't mean you are," Taiga-chan growled. Ooka-chan snapped back, and they began to shout back and forth. Usagi-chan dropped in strange comment about her body every now and then.

I chuckled while listen to their antic. They were getting along with each other like real siblings. I wished I could join them, but they rarely spoke in front of me, and when they actually do, it was either answering my question or requesting something important. Why couldn't they converse with me normally? I had never thought socializing was this important. Before my death, all I needed was manga and anime. Now, I think they weren't enough.

"I need to be alone," Neko-chan requested once the playful bickering escalated. Taiga was starting to tackled Ooka to the floor from the moaning and grunting while Usagi cheering both of them on, likely hopping up and down with her breasts joining in with her.

"Can you go check on those two girls? I did something terrible to them," Neko-chan continued. There was a moment of silence before the door opened. Taiga came out, dragging Ooka with her while Usagi followed behind, but not bowing at the opened door. The only occupant couldn't see so that gesture was rather meaningless. As for me, I was glued to the ceiling, and would be even when they vacated the current corridor.

Phew! Their opinion of me would have drop if they find out that I was ear-dropping on them. Once I was confident that no one was in the hallway, I dropped back to the floor gently and quietly. Before I could leave the area and away from the room, letting Neko-chan the private time she'd requested, she spoke up.

"Are you leaving, Master?"

I looked at the closed door with an arched brow. There was no way that she could have known that was I was outside the room. No way, right? Then again, she seemed be able to detect me without using her sight. I thought she was compensating by listening to subtle movements, but it seemed to be more than that. How was she able to do it? I was very curious.

I opened the door and saw her sitting, facing the door. Her eyes were bandaged, showing that she could no longer see. Other than that, she seemed to be okay – at least on the surface. "I just want to check up on you, Sa… never mind. You seemed fine… how did you know I was out there?"

"You can call me whichever name you prefer, Master," Sanya said in a calmed and clear tone.

If I didn't know any better, I would have thought this was her real persona. It was not. I'd saw her true face, the face of a bakaneko – the changed cat. One minute, she could be your best friend, lending you money for your manga, and the next, she could try to rip you into pieces with her bare hands, without any notable signs.

It was truly frightening, not knowing what she was going to do next. Even so, I believed her wailings was genuine. She truly was remorseful for her recent actions, and the pain of losing the only relative she had was something she would never want to impart that onto another purposely.

"I know I don't have any reason to ask for your forgiveness, but all the actions I took were of my own, and my own only. The others had nothing to do with it. I will take any punishment for my transgression. I … will do whatever you required of me," she said and stood up slowly.

Her hands ran across her waist and pulled the strings that held her black attire together. Her cloth slid off her frame and fell onto the floor, spreading out like a silky blanket. She then kneeled and planted her forehead onto the floor before me in a submissive fashion. Her ears flattened on her bluish-silvery long hair. Her tail rested behind her.

I was frozen stiff. Sure, I had seen her body numerous times during these full-blown training sessions. It was lovely then, and it was lovely now. This time, however, something was different. She was, more or less, offering everything she had left in this to me, but regardless of whether I took it or not, there was only one outcome.

"Take it!" the devils on my shoulders said. Both of them! I killed them both. I was a failure as a devil. I didn't have it in me to do what I wanted without thinking about others. Damn it! Why couldn't I be an evil asshole?

I don't want her to die. She would end her life once this day was over – once I leave this room. I could feel it, I could see it. The dreadful grim reaper was hovering over her with its scythe across her throat.

I had to do something. I gulped and dropped to her level and gripped her hands. My mind calling upon everything I had read or seen. I wanted to say something cool, something charming, something that would make her reconsider and fall in love with me. I had plenty of material to use, material to trick, to manipulate her. But, I didn't use any of them. I guessed I was an idiot.

"Sanya-chan," I said, taking her hands off the ground. "Please look at me. Please lift your head."

Sanya raised her head slowly, facing me. I could not see those mesmerizing eyes of hers anymore. I had destroyed them to save myself. That was my sin. If I was stronger, I could have protected them. I could have subdued her without resorting to drastic measure. I vowed that this would be the last time I had to destroy something so beautiful.

"I took away the only thing that kept you going all these years. I can't give that back to you. I honestly can't say that you should continue to live. I don't know it would be the best. I won't tell you to live for others. It is your life, and whether you want to live is entirely up to you. No one can change that, and anyone told you otherwise only wanted to feel better themselves," I said. I was practically telling her to die. What the hell was I doing?

"But I do know that if you were gone," I hastily continued. My heart was racing, thumping in its cage. My hand gripped hers tightly, shakily. "I would be very sad. I would lose someone I had come to care greatly about."

Sanya did not response. Instead, she tilted her head downward as if she was looking at my hands upon hers. She was probably wondering if I had meant what I said. I wasn't even sure if I meant what I'd said. I knew I would be sad – depressed – since I would lose a member of my harem. That mean I cared enough to be sad. So technically, I wasn't lying.

"I mean what I said before," I continued. "Regardless of whether I was the same person, who had hurt you so or not, I am your master now and I would like the chance to undo the wrongs. But to do so, you have to let go of the past and look forwards to the future. Even if it is not the future you hoped, it was still better than not knowing, isn't it?"

Sanya took a minute chuckle. She jerked her hand from me and laughed hysterically. "You are hilarious, Master. I can't believe you spew all that nonsense."

I was speechless. Hey! Those were my real words! My real emotions!

"That is why, you are not him," Sanya said before she stood up and towering over me. The illumination behind her pureness gave her an incredible glow. I was too charmed to even utter anything. She was so gorgeous, radiant.

Before I could stop her, she slashed her own wrist with her claw. I widened my eyes as blood erupted from her wrist, streaming down on the floor. I gripped her wrist, trying to stop the blood flow as she collapsed into my arms. "Sanya… Why!?"

"I wanted to know if you truly meant what you said," Sanya said and raised her hand and ran it across my cheek just under my eyes. My tears gave her the confirmation. I was crying. I had never cried before – not even when I got smeared all over the road. I simply accepted my death and didn't dwell on it too much.

"I meant it, I really do," I sobbed while trying to stop the blood flow.

"Yes, I know now," she said as her hand fell from my cheek. She smiled at me. "From this day onwards, Sanya is no longer. Please take care of me, Master."

 **Act VIII: [Unavailable]**

 **Next – Act IX: Bishop Life**

It is time for Kuroka's resurrection and Shirone's induction.


	8. Act VII: Love Life (Neko)

**Act VIII: Love Life (Neko)**

"Do you have a boyfriend, Sanya-nee?" my younger sister had once asked me one afternoon out of the blue. I chocked and snapped towards her. Even if she could not physically see my surprised expression, she smiled at me brightly. "I'm sorry. I should have asked if you have someone you liked first."

"Of course I do. Have a boyfriend that is," I hastily responded and stared up at the cloudless blue sky, thinking up of one. The radiant light of spring days showered the small cottage that my late mother had left for us. Surrounded by calming woods, it was a quiet and serene home for me and my little sister – away from the busy city.

Being born to a weak body, my little sister was unable to go outside without aid, and required prolonged hours of rest to recover her energy. Even if the divine Kami did not favor her the moment she was born, she was still remained cheerful and wished to know everything about the world she was born in, which I happily obliged.

"Really?" My little sister was excited. "Can I meet him? Can I? Can I?"

"Yes, you can, but only when you are feeling better," I answered after a short pause. I needed to find one fast. Anyone would do.

At a local restaurant where I worked, there were many suitable candidates. Temporary candidates, but they were candidates nonetheless. They were humans, pure and simple townsmen. While my species could procreated with humans, interspecies relationship always ended up in tragedy, usually resulting the tragic loss of lives on both side.

History had shown my kinds how such relationships could go many times, and millennia of propagandas had labeled us supernatural monsters, preying on humanity as it was in our nature to do so. There was no luck in changing their indoctrinated mindset, and any child born in the unity between them and us tended to be feed to the flames along with their mother. The cleansing process, they had called it.

Who was the real monster?

"I will soon, very soon, Sanya-nee," my sister said with a warm smile. I knew that wasn't possible. Her condition continued to deteriorate with each day, and the loss of her sight confirmed my fear. Perhaps the reason she wanted to know everything about the world around her was because she knew one day she would not wake up again. I tried to kept that dreadful day at bay, yet it crept ever closer regardless of what I did.

"What is he like?"

I smiled and wondered what kind of man I would put my faith in. "He is smart and funny, and handsome, manly and gentle," I stated whatever came to my mind. Naming all the positive traits I could come up with went on for a couple of minutes.

"I hope you find someone that will make you happy, Sanya-nee. Someone who will care for you as much as you had cared for me; someone who will love you as much as I do," my sister responded. She lowered her head towards the earth. Her fingers fidgeted. "And maybe he will help you forget about me."

I looked at my sister as she lifted her head and grinned cheerfully. I felt my heart wept. She wanted me to continue onwards, continued to live my life without her – without burden. Seeing her face, I vowed that if there was anyone that could help – could extend her life even if just a little – I would give them anything they required of me.

I promised that I would.

And that was when he appeared.

He asked me to serve him in all my capacities in exchange for saving my sister.

I accepted his offer despite that I could not see my sister for decades at a time. It was his condition, and he had told me that the underworld was not a place for her. I was saddened that I had to leave my sister behind with another of my kinds, but the knowledge of her, full of life, seeing the world like she always wanted had kept me hopeful for years.

I truly believed that my sister had lived after seeing her walked on her own strength.

For years I believed in his words, in the person whom I had served and called my Master.

For years I would accept his request, no matter how depraved they may be. I promised I would serve him in all of my capacities, and I would. My mind, my body, was not mine. I had traded it for my sister's future.

If my sister had lived, I would continue to endure till the day my body and spirit would break.

If only my sister had lived…

My sister died without me by her side. My sister died calling my name, wondering where I was. My sister died believing that I had found someone whom I could place my trust in and forgotten about her.

My heart died when I learned of her death, years into my unending slavery. She passed away a couple of days after I entered his service. He took me on the day she was lost to me. The burning hatred that had manifested itself in my heart was the only thing that kept me going afterward. I wish – how I wished – I could tear him into a thousand pieces. There were many chances I could. I wished I had the courage to do it when the opportunity arrived, but the fear of failure was overwhelming.

So I waited patiently, gathering my strength, trained in all the techniques I knew of, mastered Senjutsu in secret. But I waited too long, far too long. The person I hated most was no longer. Senjutsu had told me that the Master before me was not the same one I had silently despised and planed his demise. His spirit – soul – did not match that of his body. It was as if someone ripped out that detestable soul and replaced it with a different one.

Whoever was it, I hated them for what they had taken from me. And even though the truth was clearly right in front of me, I denied it. I refused to believe it. I told myself again and again that he was the same monster who had violated my body and tormented my mind. I didn't want to know that the detestable Master I knew was gone before I could have my vengeance.

With eyes, I was blind. I was blinded by my own hatred. And blindly, I tried to kill him and anyone who got in my way. I didn't even care who I killed in order to get to him. I could still hear her voice, crying for the sister I had murdered in my bloodlust.

"Master," I said. "Can you do one thing for me?"

"Anything, Neko-chan," he said, still sobbing while gripping my wrist, trying to stop my life from being extinguished.

I had promised that I wasn't going to let myself be fooled by sweet words again. And I was fully readied to see my sister again the moment I spilled my blood with the intention of ending my life. My sister was the only one I wanted to see in this endless blackness. But I hesitated.

My conviction wavered. And the wound I'd inflicted upon myself was not deep enough.

Why did I hesitate? Was my resolve not strong enough? Was it because he was right? My sister would not come back to me no matter what I do. And he said he would make it up to me even though it was not his fault to begin with.

What a strange boy.

Yes, he was a boy. Even in this endless blackness, I could see his spirit – a glimpse of his true self. He was only a boy – but would be a man soon. He would be a wonderful man, albeit lecherous, but that was the nature of man.

"I tried to revive the black-haired one," I said weakly, "using the pieces… her condition stabilized, but she has not awakened yet. Something is wrong. It seems like she is stuck in limbo. Please… help her… save her."

"I will," he said, nodding rapidly. "I will. I promise. I will save her so please don't die."

I smiled at his imploration. It was the first genuine smile I had in a long time. He was sincere. There was no lie, no falseness in his words. I wanted to complete his request. I wanted to live. My mind wandered for a moment while his hands continued to grip my wrist tightly. Senjutsu had slowed the bleeding, but healing the large wound would take some time. There was a way to speed up the healing process, but it was merely a rumor. I didn't know if it was true, but I wanted to find out.

"Master," I said weakly, committing myself.

He shook his head rapidly.

"I'm not going to let you die, Neko-chan," he said and lifted me up. He wasn't a boy. He didn't feel like one. My heart thumped.

Before I could ask what he was doing, he rushed out the door and ran down the hallway and out of the front door. I could feel the outside air pressed against my nakedness. It was chilly, causing me to shiver. He hugged me closer the moment I did. He simply did so, on reflex. He didn't think about it at all. It was exactly like when he jumped in front of my attack, using his body as shield, protecting those he had met for the first time, without a second thought.

The heavy sensation pressed down my naked chest. It became difficult to breath. My head was lighter due to blood loss. My control over Senjustu wavered. With it gone, my bleeding resumed in in earnest.

"Master…" I called out with all the strengths I could muster.

"Just hang on, Neko-chan. We're going to teleport to the hospital," he said before jumping onto the teleportation circle. He appeared to kick the control crystals since his hands were fully occupied with me. "Hospital! Hurry up, you stupid shit!"

The magic crystal hummed, and before it could activate fully, he manifested his wings to take me there personally. The teleportation ring activated the moment he lifted off the ground. The scenes shifted, and the reaction force caused him to stumble onto the white floor. The rough emergence was the last thing needed to force me into unconsciousness.

"Master…" I uttered when I regained consciousness. I felt my hand was gripped tightly. I shifted my arm, but found it was blocked. Someone was lying next to me.

"I'm right here, Neko-chan," my Master said. His voice seemed exhausted, tired. Did he not sleep? How long was I unconscious?

"How long…?" I asked slowly while turning towards his direction. I could feel he was close to me without needing to activate my Senjutsu.

"A couple of days, probably, I don't know," he answered. "They kind of knock me out and dumped me on your bed."

I ignored the dumping on my bed part as the hospital staffs would not do such thing. "Why were you knocked out, Master?"

"Ah! I kind of forgot that you can't threaten doctors, especially ones that worked for the Sitri clan. They didn't take kindly to being threatened so they beat me up," he joked. It didn't sound like a joke at all. He might have threatened them, but they wouldn't retaliate. "When I was out cold, they couldn't remove my hand from you without cutting it off so they just dumped me here on your bed."

"I don't think they would do that, Master," I said, "placing us on the same room let alone the same bed."

"Well, I kind of slip that you are my wife," he said. I was sure he was grinning. "So I guess they were okay with husband and wife sharing the same bed. It's not like we haven't shared the same bed before. Let's go to the hospital's church and get marry before they figured it out!"

"Hospital's church?" I pointed out. This was the Underworld. There was no church here. I was surprised that I didn't even think about the proposal. Even if he meant it, it was impossible. For someone of pure blooded like him marrying someone like me, many of his kinds would object – and objected adamantly.

"Oh, that's right," he mumbled softly. "Maybe we will when we're both healed."

My hand trembled as I realized he was injured the whole time. "Master… I'm –"

"It is okay, what's done is done," he said, "and it just a flesh wound, really. They told me to take a rest, so I'm doing that right now. By the way… they said your eyes can be healed… but it's going to cost a butt load of money. Probably half of my estate… I have never seen so much zeros before."

I was speechless. Was he…?

He sighed audibly. "Please don't try to kill me again or we're all going to be living on the street."

Regenerating a destroyed organ would require a tremendous amount of remedy such as Phenix Tears. They weren't cheap or easy to come. My sister was given some to create an illusion that she was healed, all in order to trick me. The cost of fully healing her – if it was possible – would have bankrupted anyone. I would have accepted the fact that she could not be saved, but I didn't get the chance to see her in her last moments.

"Or in small room," he added and amused himself. He was probably thinking about something lecherous again. I didn't need to think too much to realize what he was aiming at.

"You don't have to, Master," I said.

"I want to see your beautiful eyes again," he said. "It will be worth it."

Not a boy. He was a man; this master of mine.

My heart beat rapidly.

 **Next Act: Love Life (? POV)  
After - Act VIII: [Don't Fuck in the Hospital] - **Might not be available on FF **  
After That - Act IX: Bishop Life**


	9. Act VIII: Spring Time

**Act VIII: Spring Time**

 _Has it finally arrived?_

Neko-chan was sitting on top of me.

Her given hospital gown was loosened, opened in the front, allowing the juicy pair to hang freely as she attempted to straddle me – quite cutely since she was unable to see what she was doing. Her slender fingers ran all over my body, trying to figure how to go about it smoothly while I remained lying there, motionless, wondering what she was trying to do.

In fact, my mind was pretty much blanked the whole time.

My body had froze up the moment she became extremely touchy. Not that I mind. If I wasn't so startled by the abrupt change of mood, I would be extremely touchy too – much more so than her.

With her firmly on top of me, one leg to each of my side, growing warmness festered around my hips; I finally regained some kind of motor control. It was in the form of my gaping mouth. And before I could utter anything coherence, she leaned forwards. Her soft lips then pressed mine, sealing my mouth in its silence. A pair of cushioned sensations made themselves known upon my chest despite the thin fabric of my wear. Her breasts spread themselves elastically over me, shivering me to my core.

Holy shit! I mean _unholy_ shit! This feeling! Could it be? Yes! Yes! Freaking yes! Spring time of my youth was finally here!

 _It's_ _about time, you bastard!_

I wiggled my fingers and raised my hands upward from both sides in an effort to do what I had always dreamed about, and that was to embrace a beautiful girl – any girl, really. This was the dream. We had slept next to each other night after night, skin upon skin for heat and warmth, but we had never truly embraced affectionately, and this moment was the perfect chance for me to do just that.

My fingers hovered over her back slowly, shakily while she continued to lock onto my lips. I wanted to wrap my fingers together behind her and used my arms to tie her up, binding her to my body.

But – I felt like I was taking advantage of her.

Only a minute ago, I was thinking about how to pay for the renewal of her eyes. The hospital staffs had told me that it would be much cheaper to implant new ones without any hint of awkwardness in their suggestion. It appeared like the hospital had to replace organs on a frequent basis. That made sense, considering the ongoing rating games; plenty of injuries to be had.

Still, I didn't like the idea of implantation. They would not be her eyes! I wanted to see her eyes – those natural ones – not some cheap imitation!

From their explanation, the process to internally regrow damaged organs was not new, but it required extremely amount of effort and money. Most people would simply go for a replacement. It was quick and easy. I like to think that I was not like most people. If I were, I would be sitting in an office, working at a boring like everyone else. I wasn't. I was enjoying the 2D worlds to their fullest while forgetting all the trouble stuffs people have to deal with.

Life was very simple – then I died and became a devil.

Life could still be simple if I was reborn into a new body, but nope, I wasn't.

As if it was some cruel joke on a cosmic level, I had to be dumped inside this asshole's body and dealt with the messes that I had no idea where to begin.

With Neko-chan, I still wasn't sure what kind of atrocities I had committed. I know that I did something to her younger sister. That much as obvious, but what did I do exactly? Heck, I did not even know what her sister looked like exactly. Was her sister as cute as her? There were so many unknowns, and here she was, straddling on top of me, readying to take my virginity and bring me to endless paradise.

Endless paradise! What were my options?

Option A – Let her take you to paradise!

Option B – Help her take you to paradise!

Option C – More the merrier, get the others on this!

Option B! Option B!

This was not a game, damn it!

She was someone I did not want to lose! She was part of my harem! I sounded like a little kid, not willing to give up his toys for a second there. Toys? She wasn't one. _None of them are._

My hands around her back lowered slightly, backing away from each other. They wrapped themselves around her shoulders, firmly. Crying inwardly, I lifted her up and away from me, freeing my lips. "Neko-chan. Stop this. You are not thinking straight."

There was a moment of eerie silence before she tilted her head slightly to the side. I wondered what she was going to say, and my mind catalogued all the responses I could remember for such situation. There were so many possible scenarios, but I had a generally good idea.

"Master," Neko-chan said as she shook her shoulders slightly, telling me to let go of my grips. I expected that and did what she requested, albeit hesitantly. The moment I removed my hands, she straddled forwards and sat onto my upper stomach, just below my chest, where her hands were. I gulped as I had a clear view of her sex. It was kissing my hospital gown in sloppy, wet fashion. I could feel the dampness spreading across the white fabric, tasting my skin beneath.

This was not what I had expected at all. I felt the blood within me pooled around one particular spot below my waist. Many scenarios in my mind went into the red. This was not a typical ecchiness. This was bordering on hentai!

What do I do? What do I do!?

"Just a word of advice," Neko-chan continued while pressing her fingers into my skin. "When one of us wants to have you, accept it. It would only make us look foolish otherwise. I know full well that you want to, but you feared you might hurt us if you ever go through with what you want. That is only true if you were to force yourself upon us, but if we came to you, desiring it so, please don't push us away."

She was lecturing me, teaching me? No, she was reassuring me that it was okay. That brought tears to my eyes. Neko-chan! I love you. Please take my virginity!

Ah –

"Neko-chan," I said and placed my hands on the back of hers. "I want to. I really want to, but you are not thinking straight right now. The real you would never do something like this, so please get off of me."

"The real me?" she responded before giggling, pulling her hands away from mine. She then stroked my chest and brushed my lips with her fingers, running across them playfully. "I don't even know the real me anymore. I only know the current me, and the current me wants you, Master. Are you not interested in me at all? Should I find some place to disappear then?"

"No, no! I'm interested! I'm interested! Don't disappear! Please stay with me!" I called out, feeling the urgency. I wanted to say more, much, much more, but my body tensed up, frozen stiff. Something had squirmed itself into my pant and pulled it down slowly. I blinked rapidly as I felt it wrapped around my excited junior.

"If that is your wish, Master," Neko-chan stated with a dazzling smirk. I gasped as my junior was freed from the teasing. I drawled in deep breath when I saw her tail flexed to the side. It curled itself around an invisible pole before pumping up and down. "Shall I continue? Or –

Neko-chan looked incredibly devious with one of her fangs showing. She got me! I was like a rodent within her claw, at her mercy. And I loved every moment of it. She could chew me up any day! Please do!

I swallowed and tensed my throat. "Or – ?"

"Or would Master wants to feel something more, something exciting," she purred and pounced on my body, practically humping my attire.

The go flag had been raised! No. It broke off the pole and flew sky high! My shaft attempted to target it, pointing straight upwards.

I quickly looked at the only door into the room, expecting someone barged right through it and interrupt this rather intimate session. Wasn't that always the case with such situation, especially when the main character was about to be taken for a ride of his life?

The door remained still. No one was coming. Maybe I wasn't the main character?

I swallowed hard and flicked one of my fingers towards the door. A small gust of wind manifested and swirled around the lock, turning it slowly. The locking mechanism engaged with a click, sealing the door from entry. Why take any chances? Absolutely no interruption!

 _This is my spring time!_

I turned my attention back to Neko-chan, who smiled broadly at me. She shifted her head side to side, trying to understand what I just did. I bit my lips and placed my hands upon her thighs before rolling my fingers upwards onto her waist.

 _I want my rewards!_

"I want you, Neko-chan – only if you want to," I said hesitantly and gauged her reaction. She had told me that my touches had repulsed her. I expected her to flinch – at least shiver – when I ran my fingers over her stomach and slowly down to her sex. She didn't. Instead, her face shifted in a slight shade of red.

"Nya," she responded in the manner of her feline species. She then angled her body downwards like a cat ready to pounce at the object she wanted the most. Her face was almost touching me while her rear end slowly rose. I could feel her warm, fragranced breath upon nose as her hands gripped my shoulder for what little support I could provide.

"Neko-chan," I uttered in surprise as she licked my lips and then my cheek. Her tail swirled downwards and wrapped around my junior like a tight spring around a steel pole. I had a clear view of the said steel pool through the gap between her breasts, which were like pudding, jiggling against my heaving chest.

"Nya," she purred softly.

I gasped as her tail stroke my shaft, pumping it up and down while adding rotating motion. I could not believe what was happening. I was giving a tail-job. Was that even a thing? If it wasn't, it was now, and the excitement could cause me climax any second.

Pre-cum oozed out the my puffy crown, soaking the tip of her tail as it brushed the slit, granting me the sensation that no one from my world had possibly felt before. No one from the world I had left behind had ever been at the mercy of a genuine cat-girl before. And just the thought of that had made my cock jerked violently.

I was about to explode, and explode spectacularly. It had been long overdue.

"I'm-I'm going to…!" I grunted, but she stopped pumping me before I could finish the sentence. My cock throbbed for a handful of seconds before my ball tensed up. They contracted and swelled. In response, her tail constricted, tightened around the base of my shaft while its tip caressed my now engorged balls.

"Let me release, Neko-chan… please!" I beseeched, hissing between my teeth. The gate into blissfulness was locked, and she had the key. It was rather painful to the point that I was seeing stars.

Neko-chan grinned and shook her head. She then lowered her upper body, causing her breasts to press onto my chest, all while licking her lips seductively. My eyes twitched as the pain faded away, quickly.

The need to release had dampened significantly.

"Why did – mmmmh!?"

My mouth was assaulted with hers. Her tongue ran right through the opening and wrapped around my own one. I had no idea what to do as my tongue back away like a frightened child, but it had no place to run off to. I had no idea what to do, and experimentally I rolled it forwards, letting it latched onto the one that had invaded my orifice. It was a strange feeling, dancing my tongue around hers, exchanging each other's saliva.

The moment she broke the passionate kiss, I was panting breathlessly, arching my head back in intense arousal. So this was to kiss someone deeply. I wanted to kiss her again, locked lips and tongue with her for hours on end, but before I could indicate my request, my eyes widened fully.

I gasped as she descended onto my cock. Her tail had guided the shaft expertly, letting her taking it in short strokes before she sank down on me all the way, letting me nested inside fully.

I convulsed. My hand gripped the bedding while the surreal feeling washed over my body in its entirety. Warmness spread from my thigh outwards with my cock sheathed to the hilt. My eyes quickly wandered around the ceiling as my mind tried to contemplate the delightful sensation, trying to make logical sense of what was happening.

"Nya, Master," Neko-chan purred rather excitedly before raising her upper body while using her hands upon my chest for leverage. Slowly at first, moistening the length of my stiffened shaft with her sweet, sweet juices, she began to bounce on me, impaling onto my cock, driving all of me into her very core.

I had no idea what to do except to lie there, arching my hips up slightly, gasping at the blissful pleasure that she was filling me bits by bits with. Her breasts were wobbled back and forth, jugging up and down, at her motions, hypnotizing me to the point that time seem to slow down considerably.

Time returned to normal the moment her tail ran along the bed, wrapping around my wrist and lifted my hand towards her chest. She licked her fangs while jerking my hand suggestively. I understood and reached out to grab them. They filled my palm fully; the feeling of soft and warm.

I lifted my head up so that I could suckle on her tits like a newborn babe, all while she rode me with a flushed expression upon her face. Her tail wrapped around my neck, pulling me into her as I did so.

"Ah, Master, bite them," she demanded, sounding extremely naughty. "Please… ah, Master -!"

I complied by rolling her nipple between my teeth, slowly, gently before alternating with sucking and licking. As I obeyed, subservient to her will as she was currently my master, she closed her eyes and moaned with upmost satisfaction. She began taking longer strokes on my cock, pulling all the way up until the crown was at her entrance before rocking back down.

The pleasure was immerse, sublime. The blissful feeling of impeding release flooded into my body once more.

"I think I'm going to…!" I called out while her tail fluxed right in front of me. I gulped. "May I?"

"Nya, Nyo," Neko-chan answered and pulled her hands off my chest. I think that meant no.

Running her fingers through her bluish-silvery hair, she rearranged herself on top of me into a squatting position while my cock still buried deep inside her. With her muscles, she began to bounce her body up and down my hardness with an erotic expression upon her face.

The view from my perspective was spectacular. To make the view even more amazing, she cupped her own breasts, pushing them together as her tail ran between them. She licked the end of her tail, which had been coated with my pre-cum, creating a slimy string from it to the tip of her tongue.

"Oh God!" I uttered before feeling the shock of heaven – literally. It only brought me further down to the path of blissful unleashing. Without any thought, I grabbed her ankles and started to buck my hips in order to meet her thrusts.

"Master!" Neko-chan called out the moment I felt my crown drilled deep into her. It was pushing against her cervix, I believed. "Please take me, take me! Take me! Make me forget everything! Master!"

"I will, I will!" I panted and strengthened my grips on her ankles as I buckled my hips harder and harder in a trance-like state. I want to forget too. Forget everything and immersed myself in this delightful moment to its fullest.

A lot of things became a bit hazy afterwards, however.

I remembered seeing Neko biting her bottom lips, opening her mouth to exhale deeply, hyperventilating occasionally.

I remembered her thrust became increasing stronger, more violent. Her pussy would bottom out as she slammed into me with incredible force, only to rise again and again taking me deep into her.

I remembered her body convulsed uncontrollably, her pleasure receptors were on complete overload, river of warm nectar streaming down my shaft, passing my ball, my ass and onto the sheeting.

I was a bit delirious, feeling whatever was happening was akin to fleeting dream. Her scream brought me back to the gravity of the whole situation, brought me back to the current reality. My hard penis was inside her, pushing her over the edge, sending her into a spiraling path of orgasmic descent, towards that final destination of absolute bliss.

"Neko-chan," I grunted as she slowing coming down on me, letting her lovely juices gushing out around my buried cock. I needed to release as well, and I weren't really sure where I should unload all the seeds I had been saving for months. Could I release inside her? She didn't say anything, and I was too far gone to even bother to ask. After three or four tortuously slow strokes, she placed her hands upon my chest once more.

"Master… Master… Master… Master…" Neko-chan said through soft moaning while slowly tilting her body forwards. Her breasts, now sweaty, provided cushion once more.

"I'm here, Neko-chan. I'm always here for you," I panted as I threw my arms around her, embracing her affectionately. My dream had been realized, and my balls were expanding and contracting, telling of the impending explosion, while my cock throbbed excitedly inside her soaking chasm.

"I'm going to cum," I said, taking in a deep breath. My eyes flickered with great intensity. I knew what I wanted. "I'm going… cum inside you."

"Yes, Master," Neko-chan panted simply onto me. She said enough.

And with a nod of appreciation, I buckled my hip one last time, thrust into her with all my strengths as thick semen cascading up my shaft. I grunted and exploded, flooding her chamber with my seeds. After a few spurts, I could feel sperm running down my shaft, joining her nectar onto the sheeting while I held her tightly in my embrace. She, on the other hand, managed a few gentle up and down onto my waning cock, squeezing out everything I had while moaning against my chest and neck.

As I laid there exhausted, continuing to pump more and more of myself into the beautiful girl resting on top of me, I began to take notice of people staring from outside of the unobstructed window. They were on the opposite hospital wings, facing the room I was in. They were a bit speechless at the show I just gave them.

"Why don't you take a picture? It last longer," I joked. They must have heard me or something, because the next thing they did was whipping out their phones and took pictures – much to my paralysis.

 **Next: Bishop Life (?)**


	10. Act IX: Bishop Life

**Act IX: Bishop Life**

"Huh? Sorry, what?" I asked, blinkingly, staring at the elderly white-haired man in silver gown. He was a doctor – or what represented a doctor in the Underworld. I didn't get his name as his name tag wasn't where it should be.

He was shouting at me, and shouting quite loudly. As for me, I spaced out for most of it.

Whenever I was getting yelled at, I tuned out and retreated to my special, happy place. It was a place of peace and quiet, where I was the only inhabitant, watching a slideshow of pretty girls in various poses – seductive notwithstanding. At the moment, the slideshow was filled with images of Neko-chan.

Her lustful expression I'd etched into my mind filled me with fluffy feelings. I giggled inwardly and leered at her every so often. I believed she would reciprocate the gesture if she could see. But for now, she was listening attentively to the old jerk more than I was.

The old man shook his head and sighed at my rather blanked expression.

"This generation, this blasted generation," he cursed lowly under his breath. I could still hear the cursing clearly even without using my special ear-dropping technique. I thought I should give the technique a name – a good, easy to recall name.

Super something. Super always sounded cool.

"What is the big deal anyway, old man?" I questioned with a shrug. "You live long enough to know what would happen when two young people sleeping together. If you want to yell at some body, go and yell at those damn perverts over there. They took pictures without permission! It's 100,000 each shot. Tell them to pay up!"

"S-sleeping together!? This is not a love hotel, you damn brat," he snapped at me. His voice caused me to flinch. "This is the hospital; a place of healing! If you want to screw around, go and do it elsewhere!"

For an old geezer, he sure had a very powerful presence. I felt so small for a second there. And did he say love hotel? There were love hotel in the Underworld? I always hated that place – so many cute, high school girls going in there with old, fat grandpas just because they could afford fast car and luxurious lifestyle.

I was envious, watching them from afar. I wished I was rich – oh wait!

"Aw, you go to love hotel, old man?" I joked. "Is it because you're not getting enough at home?"

"And this is the female wings," the old man growled, ignoring my jests completely. His face was flushed with annoyance rather than anger. "How dare you sneak into here and… and commit such act!"

"But – but – Neko-chan needs my protection," I called out and gripped her hands. "Isn't that so, Neko-chan?"

Neko-chan tilted her head slightly. Her face remained expressionless as she pulled her hands away from me. "Master, please behave. You are currently in the fault."

My mouth opened slightly. Aside the fact that she was against me, her master, I thought I was behaving rather appropriately. I checked her expression once more and realized beneath the impassive layer of smooth skin, she was upset. Her lips pursed ever so slightly. Why was she upset? Could it because I had lied about the reason why I was on her bed – which subsequently led to a wonderful memory we both now shared.

Or –

"Hey, old man," I said calmly. "Can I get a private room for Neko-chan, somewhere nice on the top floors with a good view? She will be here for a while due to her eyes. It would be better if she doesn't have to share room with any other patients. Plus the peace would also be go – great."

I almost said godsend, which was definitely a no-no in front of the old man. I believed anything referring to God in good light would make devils a little edgy. They all would probably be closed minded until the summit between the three factions where the head of each side would come and sit together to discuss possible treaties and a chance at peaceful futures. And if it wasn't for the immediate threat of the Khaos Brigade, they wouldn't be talking at all.

 _An enemy of my enemy is my friend until I can find a sure way to backstab them._ That thought made me chuckled.

But in all seriousness, the Khaos Brigade was good for uniting everyone towards a common goal. I had never thought of it that way. Should they not be around, much of the novels would be incredibly boring with just Issei doing and thinking perverted things about Rias. Plus, the whole organization was led by a gothic-loli, which was always a bonus in my book.

Ah, I wanted one – a loli Dragon-God.

I should start saving up candies for when Lilith get spawned from her. Ophis wanted to evict the Great Red from the dimensional gap in order to obtain silence while Lilith really had no desire to do anything whatsoever. Lilith could be blackmailed with candies with ease, but due to her greedy nature, it might be quite costly.

So it was either making a house out of candy for a small girl to live in versus fighting the Great Red, the most powerful entity in this world? Candies for the win!

The old man gave me a brief glance while my mind wandered about whether I should just stay back and let things unfold naturally. At least then I would have a good idea when to interfere. I decided it would be foolish to do nothing though – as my presence probably had already changed things. This usually was the case for someone in my situation.

I also noted that no one in the hospital mentioned anything about the Khaos Brigade, which would be odd since they were the instigator of everything that happened in the storyline. Since no one had talked about them yet, that mean they hadn't made themselves known and still gathering strengths. Hence the timeline should be before Volume 4, but how further back was it exactly?

Had Rias Gremory resurrected Issei as her pawn yet?

"There are private rooms, but most of them are reserved for special guests unless the Sitri Clan states otherwise," the old man said as I leered at Neko-chan and noted she was no longer pursing her lips.

I thought that was the case. She wasn't upset at me for sneaking into the room and lying on her bed. She was, however, wondering if I truly wished to heal her eyes or I simply just saying things for her to feel better and get laid in the end. In other words, I was luring her with sweet words and false promises like her old Master. She hated that.

I meant what I said. I wanted to heal her eyes. I wanted to gaze into them again, and I was willing to pay the price to do so no matter how much. I had estimated half of my current estate would be more than sufficient.

"But considering your clan's standings, I supposed Lord Sitri will make an exception. He probably had no choice in the matter anyway. I will go tell the staff to prepare one right now and deal with the mess you just created. It should be available in a few hours."

I blinked several times and turned back to the old man, who was already out the door while shaking his head in disapproval. "Umm… did you say something about my clan? Hey! Wait! What's my clan!?"

"Master," Neko-chan interrupted and turned her head towards me as I was near the door. "You have been gone for almost a day. Everyone will be worried if you were not returned any time soon."

 _Everyone will be worried?_ My heart lifted up at the thought of everyone glooming around the mansion, wondering where I was the whole time. "What about you, Neko-chan? Will you be lonely here without your awesome Master?"

Neko-chan lifted her head up. Her fingers ran across her lips as if she was hinting something to me. "Isn't that what a private room is for?"

My mind took a second to click. Private room meant private portals. I didn't really think of it that far at all, but I could drop by anytime. And we could do whatever we pleased there and no one would tell us off.

Sweet sexy time!

"Neko-chan!" I called out and kissed her on the cheek. "I will visit you every hour!"

Neko-chan was surprised. She ran her fingers across her cheek, brushing at the spot that I had kissed her in my excitement. "I would not have any rest then, Master."

"Eh… you're right," I admitted reluctantly. She would need lots and lots of rest if she was to recover her eyes. "How about every couple of hours then – if that doesn't suit you, I can come whenever you feel you need me. If you don't want to, I can visit you whenever –

"You are lecherous, Master," Neko-chan said and gestured to me with a finger. Like an obedience man-servant, I leaned closer to her. Her hands ran around the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss. It wasn't deep or passionate, but it brought my spirit sky high.

"You can visit me any time you wish, Master," Neko-chan said softly the moment I was freed from those ensnaring lips. "And also, please don't forget your promise."

"Huh… promise?" I questioned, trying to remember what she was referring to. My mind was a bit dazed while I sucked on my lips, trying to savor the taste for as long as possible. Her silence caused me to gulp and sweat. What did I promise her? C'mon brain, remember! Remember!

"Oh, right," I said, "that girl… I will go and fix her up then."

"Yes. Please treat her well, Master," Neko-chan confirmed while her hands rubbed her stomach.

I chuckled as I remembered I did cum quite a bit inside her. Just remembering the warm feeling around my rod got me incredibly hard again. If she got pregnant, I wonder what I should do. I'd never thought about having a family of my own since I had never had a girlfriend before, but the idea of having one didn't sound all that bad.

Neko-chan was beautiful, and she would make a good mother. She cared quite a great deal about her own flesh and blood – enough so that she would endure years of abuses. And the thought of cute little kittens running around the mansion, calling me daddy, melted my heart. I want them! I could dress them up in really adorable clothing. Boys included!

"Why are you laughing, Master?" Neko-chan asked.

I realized was laughing like a maniac. I quickly coughed and rubbed my head while my lips refused to dissipate the wide grin. "I was just thinking about the future."

"You sure are lecherous, Master," Neko-chan said.

"Eh… I guess," I responded and began preparing the teleportation circle on the floor. I had to cover my mouth to stifle my giggling every now and then. Damn, I wanted kids, especially cute one. They would be so damn adorable. Since my mind was occupied with my fantasies, I had to redraw the circle a few times since they didn't activate correctly.

"I will be back, Neko-chan," I said the umpteenth times and activated teleportation circle yet again.

"I will be waiting, Master," Neko-chan said softly as the teleportation activated. "And please don't let her becomes like us."

"Huh? What was that?" I called out before the scenery shifted to another familiar one. I was back at my mansion, standing before the opened gate. My grin finally dropped as I recalled the last line Neko-chan had said.

 _Don't let her becomes like you, huh?_

The past was not easily forgotten despite how much she wanted to.

When her sight returned, would she be able to look at me? Even if I wasn't the Master she knew, I still had his appearance, appearance of the man who had tortured her mind and body for years while giving her false hope. I admitted that his body was much better than my old, splatted one. It was taller, way more muscular as well as good looking – but was it worth it?

I didn't really know the answer to that. I honestly did not want my old life. I was a no body then. In this new life, I was somebody even I wasn't all that important. Even if I won't amount to much, at least I have wealth and gorgeous, busty girls at my side. Wasn't that all a man ever needed.

Furthermore, I had Neko-chan, and maybe she would be someone more – a wife?

I giggled at the bright future ahead as I flew across the garden and landed on the front doors. As I stood there, exhaling deeply and gathering my courage to deal with the rest of my harem, persuading them to see me in a new light, I took note of my family sigil carved into the hardened woods. I arched my brow as I recalled what the doctor had said before he left the room to prepare a private one.

The old man seemed to hint that my clan could boss the Sitri Clan around. The Sitri Clan! The clan that the current Leviathan heralded from! The Sitri were one of the seventy-two pillars of the underworld, and was ranked at Prince. For another clan to order them around, that clan had to hold much greater rank. So I was someone important?

But if I was someone important, wouldn't the doctor show me a lot more respect? Maybe he was like that, scolding at anyone regardless of their status. It would be fun to watch him telling Sirzechs Lucifer off, but I was sure Grayfia Lucifuge had that pleasure. Even if the doctor was an exception, wouldn't the hospital staffs be more courteous to me? None of them were.

I was a bit confused.

My confusion turned to frown as I remembered Neko-chan interrupted me when I tried to ask the old man about my clan. I didn't think much of it at the time, but she seemed to be wary. I wondered why. Maybe she was looking out for me, which kind of make sense. If the head of the clan found out that I wasn't who I was, I would be in deep shit.

The novels only illustrated so much of the Underworld without becoming way too bloated. While I knew major events along with the major players, those that were pulling strings from behind the scenes were shrouded in mystery.

Well, at least I knew I wasn't the head of my clan, and that my clan had some kind of control over the Sitri clan. Mutual agreement both clans shared like the Gremory and Phenix clan perhaps? Maybe that was a good thing. I would need to know more.

One of the girls could fill me in.

I was about to open the door when it was opened for me. Before I could utter a word of greeting, she tackled me. Her five tails wrapped around me like furry tentacles while I stumbled backwards. I nearly fall on my back, but my wings prevented it.

"Master! Master!" Kitsu-chan called out as she crushed me in her embrace. "Where did you go? Why did you leave?"

I was a bit speechless at her behavior. Kitsu-chan was the one amongst my harem that warmed up to me and would do whatever I asked of her. She trusted me explicitly – or more correctly, she trusted her old Master explicitly. It appeared that she did not have a troubled past like the others or that her old Master didn't treat her harshly.

"I… took Neko-chan to the hospital as well as getting fixed up," I said, feeling my rib cage buckling under her increased strength. She was a hell lot stronger than several months ago when she only had two tails.

"Ugh, Kitsu-chan," I groaned. "I'm think I will have to go back there if you keep this up."

"No! Master cannot leave me behind," Kitsu-chan called out while shaking her head. She then sniffled and rubbed her face against my chest. Was she crying the whole time I was away? Did she miss me that much? Who else missed me?

"Kitsu-chan," I said as I patted her on the head lightly. Her foxy ears stood erected before I brushed my fingers over them. They twitched cutely. Out of mischief, I rubbed them between my fingers. I felt her arms weakened the moment I did so I continued more forcibly.

"Master… " Kitsu-chan moaned lewdly while her legs rubbed against each other. Her hands fell away as she lifted her head back to look up at me. Her face was flushed with red. I froze up the moment I saw it and jerked my hand away from her ears. Was that her buttons?

Awesome!

Kitsu-chan blinked in shock before jerking backwards. Her tails freed me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as Kitsu held herself shakily. She then rubbed her reddened face before bolting back into the mansion.

"Wait, I didn't mean to!"

I chased after her, but she got a head start. She was also faster than me on all four.

"Hey! Don't run in here, Yuz–!" Ooka-chan called out as Kitsu dashed passed her without slowly down.

Ooka-chan spun around before I crashed into her with my momentum, pushing her onto the floor with me on top. The silver tray she was carrying with both hands clattering a few meters away from us with all the items it had scattering across the floor.

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I thought both of my hands would went straight to her enormous breasts as it usually happened during such accidental collision, but instead, they were pressed against the floor, situated on either side of her shoulders, around her neck. I was pinning her to the floor with my frame while she stared up at me shyly.

"I'm supposed to say something here," I said awkwardly.

"M-master… Please… Please… don't hurt Ookami," Ooka-chan uttered in that extremely cute voice of her. She then closed her eyes and lifted her lips upwards, towards me. She was so damn irresistible right there, and I would have gone with the flow if someone didn't stare down at me.

"Hmm…" Taiga-chan huffed before returning back into the room and closed the door behind her with a slam.

I blinked at the closed door before staring down at Ooka-chan, who was still waiting for the kiss with her eyes closed. Taiga-chan just killed the mood. I lifted my right hand and pressed her soft cheeks together, causing her to snap open her eyes.

"M-musster?"

I chuckled and let my hand go before pulling myself up and off of her. I offered her a hand the moment I stood on my two feet. She blinked at me when I did. "So, are you going to lie there all day, Ooka-chan?"

Ooka-chan hesitantly took my hands. Despite her size, she wasn't heavy at all. Neko-chan was heavier than her, and her weight felt like it was concentrated in one spot – two spots. She brushed any dirt off her maid-like clothing and pick up the tray along with all the confectioneries on the floor. I helped while sampling a few.

They were quite good. "Where are you taking those?"

"After Taiga-nee, I was bringing them to… ummm… Shi…ne?" Ooka-chan stuttered.

"Shi-ne?" I asked, arching my brow. Shi-ne translated to die. Who would be named something like that?

"It's the girl with white hair," Ooka-chan said after a moment of pause. "She is with her elder sister and refused to move from the spot. She hasn't eaten anything since her arrival here. I thought… I thought… that she would enjoy some sweets instead."

"I'm sure she would," I said as I took one off the tray and ate it. "It's really, really good. Have I ever told you how much I appreciated your cooking? You cooked for all of us every day. That must have been a lot of work."

"Thank… you, Master," Ooka-chan said hesitantly.

I found her response to my compliment a bit odd. It was as if she was hiding something. I made nothing of it at the time and decided to check up on the two sisters that Neko-chan brought back. I did promise to take care of them after all.

"By the way, why hasn't the older one awoken up yet?" I asked before chewing on another sweet. By the time we reached the room, I probably eaten all the good pieces.

"I … don't know, Master," Ooka-chan said slowly. "Her external injuries have been healed thanked to the evil pieces Neko-nee introduced into her body… with your permission."

I didn't correct Ooka-chan. I didn't really give Neko-chan permission to do that. The evil pieces belonged to me and she stole them. Now, she was using them as if they were hers. Oh well. I wasn't going to scold her or anything like that. I loved her too much to be upset at minor things. And besides, the pieces were linked to the King piece, which resided inside me. So anyone she reincarnated with my pieces would be part of my peerage, not hers.

Still, I should at least have a say in who should be in my peerage. I wanted beautiful girls only. Luckily, I got back most of the pieces she had taken. She must have used a couple more because I was still missing one rook, one bishop, and a queen. One of them must be inside the unconscious girl.

I didn't understand why the black-haired girl didn't wake up yet, however. Unless she was a God – which was doubtful as she was killed by Neko-chan – she should either awakened as a newly reincarnated devil or die in the process. Was there a middle ground? My mind wandered for a bit, recalling the times that other didn't wake up despite being inserted an evil piece. The answer came to me almost immediately.

It was not enough to reincarnate her! That meant she was worth more than one piece?

"By the way, Ooka-chan," I said. "Do you know what piece Neko-chan used?"

"I think it was a Bishop, Master," she answered.

"Bishop, huh," I muttered and took out a bishop piece. I had a look at it as the light along the hallway reflected of its onyx surface. It looked like a normal chess pieces, but it was not.

"Alright, I think I know how I can wake her up," I told Ooka-chan firmly.

I was going to kiss the sleeping princess while placing the bishop piece onto her chest, letting it join with the other one. That way, I could say my kiss had awakened the beauty. It sounded very awesome in my mind to the point that I was grinning the whole way.

Once at the destination, Ooka-chan opened it by using her butt since her hands were occupied. I was too mesmerized to even lend a hand. She used her body as a stopper to allow me in. I entered the room while looking back at her with a broad smile.

Half way in the room, I turned towards the front and noticed three of my girls standing about the bed.

"Master," they all greeted me as Ooka-chan set down the silver tray at the wide table near the window before joining them.

There was a small white-haired girl by the bedside. She looked up at me. Her golden eyes were dulled in color. She had been crying for a while. Her white hair was a tangled mess.

With Usagi-chan's gentle gesture behind, the small girl, about ten to eleven years of age, moved slightly away from the bed and bowed before me. She then fell on all four and planted her head to the floor.

Did Usagi teach her that?

"Please save Onee-chan… Master… Please… Onee-chan…" she sobbed while her small body trembled. It wasn't just fear. She was also incredibly exhausted and somewhat malnourished.

I blinked as the small child at my feet was oddly familiar. I rubbed my head as I tried to remember where I had met her exactly. I felt like she was very important.

 _Where…? What was her name again? Die?_

"Shi-ne, Shi-on," I mumbled. "… Shirone…? SHIRONE! KONEKO!"

I rushed to the bedside and looked down at the unconscious black-haired girl. I didn't have a clear view of her when she had blocked Neko-chan's attack and subsequently been impaled. The evil piece in my hand fell onto the floor, clattering before I laughed like a deranged person.

"Heh… heh… This got to be a joke right… a joke… right, silver guy?" I asked the ceiling. "Please tell me this is a joke!"

The girls looked at me confused. "Master…?"

I turned to them as the little girl lifted her head up slightly. Her golden eyes stared at me as I dropped to the floor, landing onto my ass. She crawled slowly towards me, revealing her Nekoshou's heritage as if someone had told her to.

"Get them away from me!" I practically screamed in fright, pointing at Shirone and Kuroka.

* * *

 **Act X: Dreaded Life**


	11. Act X: Dreaded Life (1)

**Act X: Dreaded Life (1)**

Despite my frightful shouting, no one listened to my order. The four girls all heard it alright – loud and clear. How could they not when my voice was the only thing that echoed within the enclosed room? But instead of acting upon my demand, they all stared at me as if I had lost my freaking mind.

Had I lost my mind? I surely hoped not when everything was going great for me.

With minor injuries, I had won over Neko-chan by being pretty much myself and speaking honestly from bottom of my heart (I didn't really know I had it in me, but my emotional words managed to reach her before she did anything foolish) while Kitsu-chan and Ooka-chan were warming up to me despite their previous reservation, probably thanked to Taiga-chan for brainwashing them when I wasn't there for her to glare instead.

 _Can you please stop talking bad things about me to them, Taiga-chan! I have never said anything bad about you so give me a break! I really need to figure out ways to punish you without coming off like an asshole._

But there was no way to do so. Being mean to Taiga-chan for no reason would put me in a bad light with the rest. Being mean to her for good reason would still put me in a bad light with them. The girls were that close, looking after each another as if they were true siblings. I was an odd one out in this mansion of mine, and it kind of made me ashamed of my penis – not really.

I was proud of my penis, and I was now a man!

 _I love you Neko-chan!_

Just thinking about her warmed my heart. She wasn't my first love – not by a long shot – but she was the first to reciprocate my feeling. Yep, my new life was looking great. I had plenty of money – more than I could probably use in a lifetime. I had Neko-chan by my side and maybe Kitsu-chan and Ooka-chan in the near future. I had a harem! A harem! It was all I ever wanted. It was all anyone like me ever wanted.

Then I learned of this shocking bombshell. Why did I have to be Kuroka's master? Why!? Why!?

The published novels – the ones I had been able to read in full before I tried to save that blond-haired twin-tailed child from being run over and be a dead hero – had never given an explicit descriptions on Kuroka's master. The devil Kuroka served as Bishop was completely unknown. He was only mentioned in passing and as the reason to why she became a stray. It might have been an unrevealed plot point, but regardless, I did know for a fact that Kuroka killed him in order to protect her sister, Shirone.

She killed her master.

And she would one day kill me.

Like most people, I feared death, and knowing how I was going to die terrified me more than I could put into coherent words. If my time came as a surprise, however, I would accept it without a fuss, believing there was nothing I could do to prevent it. In other word, _shit happens, get used to it!_

I got used to shit happening to me one way or another. I was never lucky in anything I do. I was just a no body in the sea of no bodies, living day by day while the world continued to turn on its axis. But at least I was contended in the comfort of my anime and manga collections. I would probably die with them in my arms.

That was rather depressing.

But it was better than dying in a gruesome manner. And the thought of my death at her hands filled me with dread. I didn't want to die horribly for things I would or would not have done. If I must die, I did not want to know when I would get it in advance. No! I did not want to die at all. I want to live into old age surrounded by countless of girls.

"Master," Ooka-chan said the moment she crouched next to my side. Her hands gripped my arms lightly as a sign of comfort. I paid attention to her. Her sincere face soothed my anxiety and calmed my nerve. I was able to think clearly even if briefly.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked and jerked one of her hands up before stopping. "You are sweating."

"I'm… I'm feeling a bit light headed. Can I rest on your lap, Ooka-chan? Pretty please," I asked with a thin smile.

Ooka-chan – from her expression – contemplated what I had asked before she nodded and sat next to my side. She brushed her maid apron and patted it, inviting me to lie down and take a rest. It would be very nice, using her laps as a pillow. Maybe she would feed me as I lay there?

 _Please do, Ooka-chan!_

But since the others were watching me, judging what I would do, I flicked her on the forehead, causing her to rub it with both hands. Crying inside at the missed opportunity, I patted her on the head like she was a puppy. She kind of was. "Thank you, Ooka-chan, but I can't rest right now – not when I have a girl to save."

That seemed to brighten the mood in the room with the other girls nodding in approval. But should I revive Kuroka despite knowing what she would eventually do? I leered at the bed and examined the black-haired girl in more detail.

Kuroka was unconscious and would remain so until the second Bishop piece was inserted into her. Her body was not in any form of stasis. I could see her chest inflated every now and then, suggesting that she was sleeping rather peacefully. Those chests – those chests! – were big and would be much bigger with time. They would spill out of her black kimono suggestively.

I wanted to touch them, feel their weight in my palms. Now was not the time! I honestly would rub my body against her if she ever suggested it like she did in the novel – heck, even hinted it would suffice. If Kuroka was ever good for one thing, she was an object of lust. Her provocative nature, using her asset as a weapon also solidified that belief – my belief.

What else was she good at?

Huh? I blinked as I realized something. I remembered. I recalled. My mind scanned over all that I knew of her. Despite being worth two Bishops, she was rather weak in comparison to other characters. Most of her achievements were told, not shown. And the only time she had fought somewhat seriously was when she tried to kill Issei – only for him to gain an upper hand in the end. The only reason he had held back was because he didn't want to hit a girl unless he needed to.

So if that was the case, why was I so afraid of her? Maybe it was because I did not know how she had killed her master, hence how to properly avoid it. Actually, now that I had time to think clearly, I found my fear was unfounded. Things had already changed with me being her Master. The same event would not unfold in the same manner.

Still – could I take that chance?

Despite not being shown the upper limit of her power, her potential was worth that of two Bishops. The evil pieces did not lie – at least I did not think so. How were they able to measure a person's potential was beyond me. The in-depth mechanic was never explained in the novels. It simply was, and the amount of evil pieces required for reincarnation was really up to Ishibumi-sensei in the end. Since he stated that Kuroka required two, she required two.

As a matter of opinion, I highly doubted that those evil pieces could measure a person's future potential or even hidden potential. People were not static object that could be weighted accurately. A pawn now would not be a pawn in the future. Maybe that was why a pawn could become King not through the rule of promotion but through the strength of characters. I felt like I was reading too much into this.

Putting her potential aside for a moment, her mastery in Senjutsu and Youjutsu still make her a force to be reckoned with. I blinked as I recalled more details. Kuroka was not yet an expert or even that skillful yet. She only was after being harshly driven by her master. If she already was, Neko-chan shouldn't able to one-hit kill her.

I smiled thinly at the thought. So there was another way to avoid the confrontation after all. I wouldn't train her, and even if she did train herself in private like Neko-chan had done so, I doubted she would reach the level I had in mind for the others without my directions. Speaking of which, none of the girls manage to activate any basic jutsu I had shown them, but their effort was not entirely pointless. They did become more relaxed while immersed themselves in the world's energy so that was something.

I averted my eyes from sleeping Kuroka and landed them on Shirone, whom was in her true form. She was a Nekoshou, a subset of Nekomata just like her elder sister. She was rubbing her eyes rather cutely while Usagi-chan patted her and assured her with words.

At that age, any child would be extremely cute let alone a humanoid cat, and the way she crawled to me with her white ears and tail visible would have won me over if I weren't too frightful. How did she know how to do that?

 _Usagi!-chan! Stop giving Shirone ideas, damn it! Wait at least she is around your age before you teach her how to seduce me. I'm not into little girls, I swear! And how old are you again? You looked like you're seventeen, but I'm sure you're much older than Kitsu-chan. And Kitsu-chan is older than me by several years! Am I the youngest here?_

"Usagi," I said without adding the suffix –chan.

"Yes, Master?" Usagi-chan responded and turned her head towards me. Her bunny ears flexed for a few seconds before standing erect.

"Bring Shirone over here," I requested as I crossed my legs and calmed myself completely. There wasn't any reason for me to be afraid of Shirone. I might be wary of her sister for what Kuroka represented, but Shirone was just a child. It was hard to think that this little girl was one of the main heroines of the series and love interest of Issei. She might not be anymore.

Usagi-chan did as she was told, helping the small white-haired girl over to me.

I had to restrain my desire to cuddle Shirone as she slowly approached me. She was more or less startled by my outburst and perhaps more frightened than I was moment ago. The courage she had before when asking me to save her sister was no longer there.

I raised my hand, opened my palm towards her with saying a single word while she kneeled and bowed in front of me. Her body shivered. A handful of silence seconds passed before she looked up and stared at my outstretched hand. I did not speak when she did so.

"Master only wants to feel you, Shiro-chan," Usagi whispered to Shirone. "Please let him touch you."

 _Usagi-chan! Stop saying things that can be misinterpreted! Please!_

I sighed lowly to myself, feeling the rising urge to shout at Usagi, but doing so would frighten the already frightened Shirone. I wondered if Usagi-chan realized what she was saying most of the time. It sounded innocent, but when heard by a lecherous bastard, someone like me for example, it sounded very, very wrong.

Shirone hesitantly raised her small hand towards my hand. It took her almost a minute to place it into my palm.

I pursed my lips and enclosed my fingers around her small fingers, gripping them firmly. I was extremely happy inside despite none of it shown on my face. I touched Koneko! I touched Koneko! I finally came in contact and touch of the main characters! But that excitement faded away quickly when I realized how weak and feeble she was.

"Do you wish me to save your sister?" I asked, hiding my concern. Ooka-chan stated that she hadn't eaten anything for the entire time she was here. Perhaps she was afraid or perhaps Kuroka had told her not to eat anything given by strangers? The latter sounded more reasonable. We were strangers, and she trusted and loved her sister explicitly.

Maybe their relationship would not be in discord this time around?

"Please… save Onee-chan, M—aster," Shirone pleaded. Her hand trembled in my grip. She wanted to pull away, but the desire to help her sister kept her hand in my palm as still as possible.

"I will on one condition," I said and slowly pulled her towards me. She uttered whimpering noise as she was dragged.

Even if Shirone couldn't meet my condition, I would still revive her sister. I had debated with myself for a while on whether I should or not. It was fairly simple to kill Kuroka in her current condition. I just needed to do basically nothing, and stated that I did not know how to save her in the end. Shirone would weep for her sister. She would be depressed for a very long time, and she would eventually recover. With her sister gone, there was really no place for her to go afterwards. She would stay with me and join my… if I was evil.

Whether I honestly wanted to save Kuroka or not did not really matter in the end. One thought about Neko-chan, the decision was made. Why? If I didn't, I would break my promise with Neko-chan and she would not let me touch her anymore. That outweighed my fear by several folds.

"M-master," Ooka-chan murmured sadly. "She's too young."

"Yes, she is. She's just a child," I said with a broad grin. I knew what Ooka-chan was referring to. Sexual favor was the only thing that ever mattered. He had treated his servants like sex toys, disregarding their feelings completely. But I wanted to feel it. I really wanted to feel what it was like. "But I want to."

Ooka-chan gripped my arm. "Master… Please…"

"It's already done, Ooka-chan," I said and lifted Shirone off her feet. She was incredibly light. That had surprised me, but it didn't stop me from turning her around and placed her on my lap. She looked up at me as I grinned at her.

"Now smile and say nyan," I ordered. All the girls stared at me as if I had lost my mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Information: Note that the acts are changed. I just can't be bother editing the previous chapter.

 **I Will Survive: Act III (cont)**

Koneko, by which I mean Shirone – she would not be known as Koneko Toujou until she was taken in by Sirzechs Lucifer and placed under the care of Rias Gremory despite being almost the same age as her – had this stunned and slightly bewildered look when heard my very humbled request.

Was my request that hard? No, I didn't think so.

So I simply grin broadly while expressed obliviousness to all the glares emanating from the girls situated around the room. The four girls wouldn't understand how important this was to me. When Shirone was first introduced in the series, she had this quiet, cold and closed personality – very unlovable, but it was understandable once her background was told about four volumes later. Her personality stemmed from the deep seeded resentment she had for her older sister as well as the trauma she'd experienced. Being almost killed for something you didn't do changed a person – just trust me on that.

"Smile and say n _yan,_ " I repeated my request, putting emphasis on the last word with a huge smile. Yet, Shirone still stared at me with that bewildered look while seated on my laps. Her white tail remained completely still to my side, along the floor and next to Ooka-chan, while her furry cat-ears did not flex the slightest. In fact, the only thing Shirone did at all was to blink once every couple or so seconds while looking at me with her dulled golden eyes.

"Nyaaaan," I mimicked a cat call with a wide smile, and for my effort, I only got these strange looks from my peerage slashed harem. I meant to say harem slashed peerage. Harem was more important.

"Nya…" Ooka-chan tried to say in that soft and sweet voice of hers, but I glared at her before she could finish the word. She tensed slightly and averted her eyes away from my gaze like a very cute, obedience domesticated puppy would. I shouldn't compare like that, but I felt fluffy at the sight she'd displayed.

"I'm sorry, Ooka-chan, but I want her to say it," I said and pointed at the small white-haired child. I then outstretched that hand towards the occupied bed in the room. The bishop piece that rested on the cold floor twitched and rolled for a few centimeters towards me before uplifted and jetted forwards. I caught it between my fingers and dispelled the propelling winds afterwards.

"If you do not listen to me, I will not save your sister, Shirone," I said in a calm tone while dangling the evil piece right in front of her eyes. From the way she widened her eyes, she understood the significant of the chess piece. Her hands flew up and gripped my wrist, tightly.

"N-ny...an," Shirone tried to say in her weak and trembling voice. She repeated again and again, but the way she said it was not a cat call, but more like a child's desperate plead. I closed my eyes and shook my head in disappointment before opening them again. I noted tears pooled around her eyes.

I sighed and patted her on the head once, brushing my fingers across her ears before lifting her off my laps and got off the floor.

"I think that's enough, Shirone-chan," I said and manifested a small draft to levitate the bishop piece on my palm. The piece swirled and twirled in the air slowly as I turned towards the bed. From the outside observers, it appeared that I have some kind of telekinesis power, but my girls knew better. I admitted that I shouldn't have used my magic for something so mundane, but doing something of the sort was more or less control training for me.

"Nyan," Shirone called out loudly while gripping my attire, pulling upon it. The emotional cry caused me to paid attention to her if the gesture did not. "Please… save Onee-chan… please… Master..."

Once again, Shirone called me master, yet I was not really her master. She was not part of my peerage, and from what I could remember what little of her past, she never was. She was Rias Gremory's rook, and she would one day be one of the greatest devils of her generation if Ishibumi-sensei had anything to do with it. Basically Shirone would be pretty much overpowering character through plot armors, but not more so than Issei since the world revolved around him.

Ah! One got to love the power of main character bullshit.

It would not be a lie to say that I was envious of Issei now that I was living in this world.

In addition, I had read and watched enough stuff to know how Highschool-DXD was going to conclude. It would be an either a cliché ending with nothing truly resolved realistically, where each and every person whether they were mortal enemies or not prior would simply get along with one another because of just _because_ or an opened ending with plenty of vagueness for another sequel somewhere down the road. I bet my money on the second one. It was typical for a popular franchise.

 _Gotta milk that cow for as long as possible!_

"I am not your Master, Shirone-chan, so please don't call me that," I pointed out when Shirone pulled on my shirt and plead once more. She froze up, and I pulled her hands away from me while wind wrapped around her tiny frame and lifted her up into the air. The girls around me were startled, but I waved my hand to dismiss their fear while Shirone hovered despairingly in front of me.

I wasn't going to hurt a child, especially one that was as important to the storyline as her. Storyline… I kind of screw it royally with my presence alone. There no used frowning over it now. In fact, I might as well make it for the better. Shirone didn't have to go through all that heartaches again, and if I treated her right, her sister wouldn't try to kill me, would she? But just in case, I should accelerate my training schedule. There quite a lot of techniques I wanted to try out, but I was way too distracted. Now that my desire had been sated by Neko-chan for the time being, I could focus on how to become stronger.

"But you can call me Onii-chan," I said as I reached out my hand and wrapped my arm around her legs. I then pulled her closer to me, allowing her to sit on my arm. I never had a sibling before since mum and dad got their hands tied with me, but I always wanted one – a cute, adorable little sister whom I could use as a scapegoat.

"On…ii-chan," Shirone mumbled after a moment.

"Yes, Shirone-chan," I responded as I looked around the room, giving each of the girls a glance. "If you are my sister then you are family. I will protect my family."

I stole that line from one of the shows, but it was more or less what I wanted to say.

"Family…" Shirone murmured lowly. The word seemed unfamiliar to her, and I had an idea why. She was named Shirone by her sister, Kuroka, so that implied her mother passed away before she could give her a proper name. Did she die during childbirth – or?

"Yep," I said and nodded. I used my other hand and pointed at everyone in the room while the bishop piece floated off and drifted around my shoulders. "They will be your sister-in-laws! Do you like that, Shirone-chan?"

The girls widened their eyes as they understood the underlying implication. Hey! Polygamy was normal for my kind. I chuckled inwardly as I wholly believed devils were my people. I was no longer human, and I was a failure as a human in their eyes anyway. Might as well be a devil.

"I mean it," I asserted firmly. It was more for the girls than for Shirone. I planned on marrying Neko-chan when she got her sight back so I might as well marry the rest. They were more or less sisters so marrying one or leaving one out wouldn't seem right. Taiga-chan might scratch my eyes out for suggesting that, but the rest could restrain her.

Ooka-chan blushed while Usagi-chan jumped into the air. The other two girls began whispering to each other and giving me glances. I heard they muttered something about my clan. Focal? Falor? Again, like Neko-chan, they appeared to be wary. Why was that? I should ask them about it.

"Shiro-chan! Imouto!" Usagi-chan called out and literally jumped towards me – Shirone – with her arms outstretched in a tackling fashion. Her outburst snapped me out of my thought, and the first thing I did was stepping out the way, letting her kiss the floor. She sobbed afterwards, but I ignored her and moved towards the bed.

The bishop piece drifted towards Shirone and hovered before her hand, inviting her to take it. She didn't take it despite it was within her reach. Perhaps, she did not know what to do with it? Or perhaps it was something else...?

"Let's wake up our beautiful sister, shall we, Shirone-chan?" I asked and placed her gently onto the bed, next to her sister's side. Shirone looked up at me before staring at her sister while I snatched the bishop piece from the air. I moved my face towards Kuroka for a much, much closer examination. Now that my fear had finally subsided, I was somewhat smitten by her peaceful face.

 _What a sleeping beauty!_

And just like that, she just became my favorite character of the series.

The Kuroka before me was younger than she was first introduced in the series, but she not that much younger. Her silky, long black hair was much shorter. It didn't need to be ornate elaborately with any kind of headband. Her clothing, similar to her usual black kimino, seemed to be more worn out than the outfit her sister was wearing. There were no golden beads hanging around her waist – duh, obviously not. Where would she afford such a thing?

And out of curiosity, I ran a couple of fingers along the hemline to feel the fabric. And while I was at it, I was feeling something else as well. It was soft, smooth, and elastic. It was like jelly flowing around my fingertips.

"Master," Ooka-chan said, nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Ah… I was just… checking something… yeah, that was it," I stuttered hastily after jerking my hand away from the sleeping beauty and rubbing my head sheepishly. "Don't sneak up on me, Ooka-chan."

"I will not do it again, Master" Ooka-chan said apologetically. "But you were making a weird face, scaring Shirone-chan."

"Huh? I was?" I mumbled and eyed Shirone, who was blinking at me. I looked around the room. Beside Usagi-chan, who was still sobbing on the floor, there was no one else. When did the other two go?

"I was just concentrating very hard," I said as I returned to face Ooka-chan.

"Yes," Ooka-chan said.

"You know that's a lie, right?" I deadpanned.

"Yes, I know, Master," Ooka-chan replied in the same tone and voice; sweet and innocent as ever.

"Since you interrupted me," I said. "Can I fondle you instead?"

"Yes," Ooka-chan answered after a short pause. She then looked around, wondering if I wanted to do it right now.

I narrowed my eyes before sighing. "You should learn to say no once in a while, Ooka-chan," I lectured and turned towards Shirone. I smiled at her before placing the bishop piece onto her sister. The chest – I mean chess – piece glowed for a moment before sinking into the black-haired girl. I didn't really need to recite anything as the peerage system was coded into the pieces itself.

Magic circle formed beneath the bed as crackling sounds could be heard. Despite being frightened by the strange phenomenon, Shirone stayed by her sister's side. I and Ooka-chan watched the ritual being completed while Usagi-chan found her way to my other side.

"Pretty," I said once the ritual faded away. I turned to my two girls with a grin. "But I think you two are way prettier."

"Onee-chan," Shirone called her sister and pulled onto her attire while I flirted with the girls. Ooka-chan responses were as predictable while Usagi-chan dug me into a corner with a single question.

"Master, am I prettier than Neko-nee?"

"Uh… I… " I mumbled while my mind tried to figure out a response that would satisfy both sides. There weren't any good reply, and that was when I decided not to flirt with Usagi-chan anymore. "That is very strange. Why hasn't Kuroka-chan wake up yet?"

It was strange. And while I was in thought for a plausible explanation, Usagi-chan clapped her hands together, seemingly forgotten about her previous question. "You didn't finish the ritual, Master."

I raised a brow. "I didn't?"

"Master kissed me when I was being resurrected," Usagi said. "Master then took all my clothes off and rubbed your body all over mine before I passed out. You should finish the ritual, Master."

 _What the fuck? Are you asking me to rape her?_

I turned to Ooka-chan for answer – or a possible way out. She looked away from me, hiding her face. I then turned towards Shirone, who stared up at me like an innocent child.

"On…ii-chan, please help Onee-chan," Shirone implored. She was too young to understand what Usagi-chan was suggesting.

"Eh…?" I uttered while staring at the still unconscious Kuroka – or more specifically, her full lips. She was quite vulgar in the series, using her beauty and sensuousness as a weapon in her arsenal of teasing. And I for one, wanted to kiss her at least once. It wasn't a big deal in my opinion. I kissed a girl before – just yesterday in the hospital then we proceeded to have sex before a bunch of people.

"Alright. I guess it's not really a big deal," I said and leaned towards Kuroka to steal a kiss. I checked the girls at the corner of my eyes to see if they would stop me. Shirone seemed hopeful while Usagi-chan cheered me on. Ooka-chan was reserved. She did not say anything, and her expression shown nothing out of the ordinary.

Just moment before I could lock lips with Kuroka, she snapped open her eyes. Those golden eyes stared at me as my lips glued to hers. She narrowed it intensely as I tried mimicking Neko-chan and pried open the way to her mouth with my tongue. I was novice at it, and she didn't let me in, and before I could pull my head back to say something witty, I was sent flying to the side with a powerful blow to the side of my face.

I was punched – kicked actually – in the face before, and it hurt a lot. The air cushioned my fall, allowing me to glide gently to the floor. Everyone else was stunned once I stared towards the bed.

"Ow… what's the big deal?" I groaned while rubbing my face. "It is just a kiss."

"Just… a kiss," Kuroka rubbed her lips like she had never kissed anyone before. Could it be? Her golden eyes were filled with murderous intention as if I stole something important. I gulped as my mind told me exactly that.

"I will kill you," Kuroka roared and lurched at me like an enraged feline. "You hentai!"

* * *

Shirone is so cute XDXDXDXDXD. Kuroka isn't lecherous at the moment ^^b. She will be, and probably way more than she is in the manga.

Next chapter: Kuroka POV or Shirone POV?


End file.
